Spätsommer
by Leonora Langley
Summary: Was passiert, wenn eine kleine Streberin, ein verbitterter Tränkemeister, eine vernachlässigte Veela, ein verlassener Werwolf und zwei Verliebte aufeinander treffen? Wer es wissen möchte, sollte unbedingt weiter lesen. p18-slash! Alles JKR -nix meins - au
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 – Er war nackt – und ich wusste nicht, warum**

„Kommst du?" Fleur trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es war bereits Anfang September, aber dennoch schwül, so dass einem bei der kleinsten Bewegung die Schweißperlen den Körper herunter liefen. Das neue Schuljahr würde heute beginnen. Das erste Schuljahr nach dem Fall Voldemorts. Ein ganz besonderes Schuljahr. Es hatte sich vieles verändert. Fleur und Bill Weasley waren nach Hogsmeade gezogen. Bill hatte seinen Beruf aufgegeben und von einem Praktikantengehalt bei Gringots konnten sie nicht leben. Also war Fleur glücklich gewesen, als Minerva McGonagall ihr die Stelle in Hogwarts angeboten hatte, obwohl sie sich nur schwer mit dem Leben hier arrangieren konnte und noch viel weniger mit den ständigen Besuchen ihrer Schwiegermutter. Ein Trost war ihr, dass auch Hermine in die Schule zurückkehren würde, um ihren Abschluss zu machen. In ihr, die seit einiger Zeit mit Ron liiert war, hatte Fleur eine stumme Leidensgenossin gefunden. Sie und Ron waren schon einige Tage eher gekommen, um dem Rummel im Hogwarts-Express zu entgehen. Harry kehrte gar nicht zurück. Er war der Held, Träger des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse, der Bezwinger des dunklen Lords – was sollte ihm ein Schulabschluss noch bringen, das er nicht schon hatte. Auch Ginny würde erst am nächsten Tag anreisen. Sie durfte noch eine ungestörte Nacht mit dem Helden in London verbringen.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich komm ja schon." Mit wehendem Haar kam Hermine die Treppe herunter gelaufen.

„Wo sind denn die Männer?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wo sollen die schon sein. Im Arbeitszimmer", gab Fleur mit einem genervten Unterton zurück.

„Du bist sicher froh, dass Ron ab heute Abend wieder in der Schule schläft. Dann hast du Bill wieder für dich", sagte Hermine, als sie sich in den Arm der blonden Französin einhakte und sie in Richtung Tür zog.

„Du meinst, dann ´abe isch diesen maulenden Müttersohn wieder für misch?", fragte sie trocken zurück und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen, damit die Brüder auch Bescheid wussten, dass sie gegangen waren. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie die ersten Schritte auf der Straße gegangen war.

„Du ´ast auch einen Weasley. Du weißt, wie sie sind", bemerkte sie, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Fleur und Hermine hatten beschlossen zu Fuß zum Schloss zu laufen um der drückenden Luft des kleinen Hauses zu entkommen.

„Ron ist gar nicht so schlimm. Wenn bloß seine Mutter nicht wäre", seufzte Hermine und setzte dann gleich nach: „Also, ich mag Molly. Aber manchmal", Fleur unterbrach sie.

„Es wird nischt besser, wenn ihr mal ver´eiratet seid. Manschmal ´abe isch das Gefühl, sie würde sisch neben das Ehebett setzen, um sischer zu gehen, dass sie bald einen Enkel bekommt. Nischt das sie dort etwas zu sehen bekommen würde."

„Fleur", mahnte Hermine mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Na ist doch wahr. Neulisch fragte sie misch, ob isch auch genug esse. Bei meine Figur sei es kein Wünder, dass isch nischt schwanger werde. Das da auch noch etwas mehr dazu ge´ört als nur gesündes Essen scheint ihr entfallen zu sein."

„Du musst ihm Zeit geben."

„Wie lange denn noch? Es ist über ein Jahr ´er. Wenn isch ihm noch viel mehr Zeit gebe, sind meine Eierstöcke irgendwann verschrümpelt wie Backpflaumen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, was sonst noch verschrumpelt ist." Fleur merkte, dass sie dabei war sich in Rage zu reden. Noch nie hatte sie mit jemandem in dieser Deutlichkeit darüber gesprochen. Aber es tat gut das endlich mal zu tun.

„Seit über einem Jahr habt ihr nicht mehr?", fragte die Brünette vorsichtig.

„Nischt einmal in die ´onymoon", stellte die Französin nüchtern fest.

„Oh", war das einzige, was Hermine entfleuchte.

Die beiden Frauen hatten das Schlossgelände erreicht. Es war ruhig. Der Zug war noch nicht angekommen und die Schüler noch in einiger Ferne. Die Spätsommersonne begann das Land in einen sanften roten Schimmer zu tauchen. Und über allem erhob sich majestätisch das altehrwürdige Schloss.

„Lass uns noch ein wenig zum See gehen und die Füße in ´s Wasser halten", schlug Hermine vor und Fleur ließ sich nur allzu bereitwillig in Richtung des etwas abgelegenen Ufers ziehen. Kaum hatten sie das Gras in Ufernähe erreicht, streiften die beiden Frauen ihre Schuhe ab und gingen barfuss durch das trockene Gras, das zwischen den Zehen kribbelte. Fleur schloss die Augen um das Gefühl zu genießen und wurde von einem Ruck zurückgerissen, als Hermine stehen blieb.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Da ist jemand", bemerkte diese.

„Na und?"

Hermine deutete mit dem Kopf auf das seichte Wasser in Ufernähe, in dem sich eine stattliche Silhouette abzeichnete. Fleur hob bewundernd die Augenbraue und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Wegen so etwas sollte man nischt stehen bleiben. So etwas müss man sisch von Nahem betrachten", stellte sie fest und begann Hermine weiter in Richtung See zu ziehen.

„Du kannst doch nicht… Wenn er uns sieht, wird es peinlich."

„Warum? Er badet nur."

„Fleur!" Aber alle Entrüstung half nichts und Fleur steuerte direkt auf den Nackten zu.

„Lass uns wenigstens nach da hinten", verlangte Hermine nun und zog sie in Richtung von ein paar Bäumen.

„Das ist doch viel peinlicher sisch zu verstecken."

„Mir nicht", bestand die Brünette auf ihrem Entschluss.

Kaum hatten sie die Baumgruppe erreicht, lehnte sich Fleur gegen einen und warf bewundernde Blicke zum See hinüber.

„Oh Gott", platzte es aus ihrer Begleiterin heraus. „Weißt du, wer das ist?"

„Ja, durschaus. Ein attraktiver Mann."

„Das ist Lupin!"

„Und?"

„Der hat sich gerade erst von Tonks getrennt und ist wieder Professor!"

„Das macht ihn nischt weniger attraktiv", sagte Fleur bewundernd und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Er ist ein Professor Fleur!"

„Und isch auch", antwortete diese kühl, ohne den Blick von dem gut gebauten Männerkörper zu nehmen.

„Und er hat ein Kind."

„Dann hat er offenbar Sex. Das macht ihn auch nicht unattraktiver." Der Biss auf die Unterlippe wurde fester.

Remus hatte sich aufgerichtet und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Offenbar hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Zusammenspiel von kühlem Wasser und warmer Luft offensichtliche Auswirkungen auf seine Männlichkeit hatte.

„Sieh disch das mal an", forderte sie Hermine auf.

„Will ich gar nicht", gab diese zurück und drehte den Kopf demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

„Wenn Bill und Ron in jeder ´insischt verwandt sind, kann er dir so etwas nischt bieten." Fleur drehte Hermines Kopf in Richtung See und freute sich, als ihre Augen groß wurden.

„Nischtwahr", sagte sie genießerisch und lehnte sich gegen die Freundin, um das Schauspiel zu genießen.

„Er kommt raus", sagte die junge Hexe erschrocken und ging einen Schritt zurück, womit sie die hinter sich stehende Fleur zu Boden warf.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie und beugte sich zu der Halbveela nach unten, um ihr wieder aufzuhelfen. Fleur allerdings fasste nicht nach ihrer Hand, sondern nach ihrer Taille und zog sie zu sich ins Gras.

„Und? Kann Ron disch das bieten?", fragte sie, als Hermine neben ihr zu liegen kam.

„Er hat andere Qualitäten", antwortete sie fest, während sie sich im Gras ausstreckte.

„Dachte isch es doch. Dann sollten wir dieses Schmuckstück nicht aus den Augen verlieren." Fleur hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger eine Linie von Hermines Hals, zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang bis zum Bauchnabel, bevor sie sich abstützte und aufstand. Mit einiger Genugtuung nahm sie wahr, dass sie auch auf sie eine gewisse Wirkung zu haben schien.

„Wo ist er ´in?" Suchend sah Fleur sich um, während Hermine sich neben ihr langsam erhob.

„Wir sollten vielleicht auch gehen", schlug sie vor und drehte sich bereits wieder in Richtung Schloss. Fleur dachte aber gar nicht daran. Mit ihren zarten Fingern umschloss sie das Handgelenk der Freundin und zog sie etwas tiefer in das Gebüsch, den See entlang.

„Lass und nur sehen, ob es ihn güt geht. Schließlisch ist er ein Kollege", antwortete sie ernsthaft.

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, entdeckte sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde und brachte sich und Hermine in Deckung, aber doch in eine Position, aus der sie gut beobachten konnten. Ohne sie anzusehen legte sie Hermine einen Finger auf die Lippen und raunte ihr zu:

„Isch bin deine Lehrerin. Betrachte es als Beobachtungsaufgabe."

Remus Lupin hatte sich unterdessen in dem weichen Rasen ausgebreitet und ließ seine Haut von den letzten warmen Spätsommersonnenstrahlen trocknen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rhythmisch und die Wasserperlen glänzten auf seiner hellen Haut. Mit einer Hand wanderte er langsam seinen Körper herab, über die Haare auf seiner Brust, umfuhr eine der gehärteten Brustwarzen. Dann glitt er weiter abwärts zu seinem Bauchnabel und weiter die Schamlinie hinunter, bis zu seiner immer noch steil aufgerichteten Erektion. Fleur zog sie Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein, als er den Schaft fest mit seiner Hand umfasste. Sie spürte, wie die Erregung sich Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln sammeln ließ. Ein Seitenblick auf Hermine zeigte ihr, dass der Anblick ihr zwar die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, sie es aber dennoch nicht abwendete. Auch sie schien also Gefallen an dem kleinen Schauspiel zu finden.

Remus begann seine Hand langsam auf und ab wandern zu lassen. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und schien die Umgebung um sich herum gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Fleur fragte sich, an wen er wohl gerade denken mochte. Je schneller seine Bewegungen wurden, desto unbändiger wurde der Wunsch in ihr danach, einfach zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und ihm ein wenig behilflich zu sein. Wäre sie allein gewesen, hätte sie zumindest Hand an sich selbst gelegt, aber so hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde ihre Begleitung damit dann hoffnungslos überfordern. Also begnügte sie sich damit sanft die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel immer wieder mit den Fingerspitzen auf und ab zu fahren und sich dabei seinem Rhythmus anzupassen.

Ihr eigener Atem wurde immer schwerer und an der Geschwindigkeit, in der sich nun auch sein Brustkorb bewegte, erkannte sie, dass er von seinem Höhepunkt nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte. Um das Seufzen, das sich tief in ihrem Innern gebildet hatte zu unterdrücken, biss sie sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Immer schneller bewegte sich seine Hand, stoppte kurz, um dann in einem immer schneller werdenden Takt zu folgen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken hielt Fleur es kaum noch aus in ihrer geduckten Haltung und rutschte unruhig neben Hermine hin und her. Als der muskulöse Körper sich in einiger Entfernung kurz aufbäumte und dann in mehreren Schüben das weiße Gold über seine Hand floss, krampften Fleurs Finger sich in den Stoff ihres Kleides. Neben sich vernahm sie ein leises Seufzen. Sie drehte sich der jungen Hexe zu und sah in ihre haselnussbraunen, leicht glasigen Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte sie und streichelte dabei sanft Hermines gerötete Wange. Diese nickte nur und atmete tief ein und aus.

Mit einem Mal hatte sich der Fokus von Fleurs Aufmerksamkeit verschoben. Sie betrachtete sich das zarte Gesicht, die schönen Augen, die kleine Nase und die vollen Lippen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beschloss sie die Gunst des Augenblicks zu nutzen und beugte sich etwas vor. Die Französin legte den Kopf schräg und spürte Hitze und freudige Erregung in sich aufsteigen, als sie sich den Lippen näherte. Aber plötzlich schreckte sie zurück.

„Merde!" Fleur deutete über Hermines Schulter, zu der Stelle, an der sie ihre Schuhe hatten liegen lassen. Genau über diese wäre nun eben fast eine große, hagere, finster aussehende Gestalt gefallen, die mit düsterer Miene in ihre Richtung unterwegs war. Hermine schrie leise und spitz auf, als sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer erkannte.

Fleur drehte sich kurz um und warf einen Blick auf den immer noch schwer atmenden Remus hinter sich und stand dann auf.

„Merde!", rief sie noch einmal lauter, so dass es von allen nah oder ferner Anwesenden zu hören sein musste. „Kannst du nischt besser aufpassen?" Sofort ließ sie sich wieder fallen und kniete sich neben die geschockte Hermine, eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst um nicht laut loszulachen. Snape hatte die Witterung sofort aufgenommen und kam nun schnell in ihre Richtung. Als er nah genug war, das sie in normaler Lautstärke mit ihm sprechen konnte, stand Fleur erneut auf und vergewisserte sich, dass die Wiese hinter ihr leer war. Und tatsächlich war Lupin wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 – Komm wir spielen ´warum bist du so wütend´**

„Miss… Professor Weasley." Ihm behagte nicht dabei diese Worte in Kombination auszusprechen. Vor allem nicht in dieser. ´Weasley, melden sie sich bei Professor Dumbledore, damit er sie von der Schule verweisen kann´, wäre eine Variante gewesen, bei der beide Worte in einem Satz zulässig gewesen wären. Aber in dieser Zusammensetzung waren sie stark gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er widerwillig und das Missfallen zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Oh, Professeur Snape. Sehen sie, ´ermine ist gestürzt und isch dachte sie ´at sisch an dem Knöchel verletzt. Aber es scheint gar nischt so schlimm zu sein", erklärte Fleur sofort und streckte Hermine den Arm entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Aber es ist nett, dass sie uns so schnell zu ´ilfe gekommen sind. Wie können wir uns erkenntlich zeigen?"

Hermine, die das Treiben bisher stumm und tatenlos beobachtet hatte, riss die Augen nun weit auf und starrte von einem Lehrer zum anderen. Schnell griff sie Fleur von hinten am Arm und zog sie ein Stück von Snape weg, in der Ahnung, dass dieser ob dieser doch recht offensichtlichen Anmache, jeden Moment explodieren könnte. Aber nichts geschah. Snape starrte stumm auf die beiden Frauen hinab und in seinen Augen war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Hauch von Abscheu zu erkennen, bevor sich ein seltsames Glitzern zeigte.

Fleur schüttelte die Hand der Brünetten ab, sah sie kurz an und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ihre Augen leuchteten, intensiv und blau, aber dennoch warm. Dann sah sie wieder zu Snape und ging auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig strich sie über seine Arme, die vor der Brust verschränkt waren.

„Professeur, sagen sie, möschten sie es sisch nischt ein wenig gemütlisch machen mit uns, bevor die Fest beginnt?" Ihre Worte drangen wie durch einen Schleier in sein Gehör. Er fühlte sich seltsam. Ihm war warm und ihr betörender Geruch kroch seine Nase empor und schien ihm das Gehirn zu vernebeln. Das einzige woran er denken konnte, war sich Umhang und Anzug von Leib zu reißen, sie an sich zu ziehen und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren zu vergraben. Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das Fleur gerade mit der Hand über seinen Schritt fuhr, in dem sich in diesem Moment eine ansehnliche Beule bildete, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

„Fleur!" Der entsetzte Schrei der kleinen Gryffindor riss ihn aus der Trance. Sofort fiel der träumerische Schleier vor seinen Augen.

„Ich denke nicht Professor Weasley", antwortete er knapp und kühl. Mit soviel Abscheu wie möglich betrachtete er die beiden Hexen und er wollte sich gerade abwenden, um wieder dem Schloss entgegen zu eilen, als ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Miss Granger", er betrachtete kurz ihre Füße. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für sie und ihre Freundin", Snape schnaubte verächtlich, „für die Unachtsamkeit, die sie ihren Schuhen haben zukommen lassen." Dann drehte er sich um.

„Aber Professor Snape", rief Hermine ihm ungläubig hinterher. „Fleur ist gar keine Schülerin mehr und gehört auch nicht zum Haus Gryffindor."

Ohne sich umzudrehen gab er ihr eine Antwort.

„Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug dafür Miss Granger, dass sie glauben mich belehren zu können und weitere fünf dafür, dass sie eine Professorin duzen." Einer seiner Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben und er setzte sich mit wehendem Umhang zufrieden in Bewegung. Das Schuljahr hätte nicht besser beginnen können. 20 Punkte von Gryffindor, ohne dass diese Bälger schon eine Chance gehabt hätten überhaupt Punkte zu sammeln.

„Fleur", wandte sich die junge Hexe ungläubig an ihre Freundin, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wer nischt will, der ´at schon."

„Das meine ich nicht! Er hat mir Punkte abgezogen, weil du ihn angemacht hast. Das war Snape!"

„Das war nischt Snape. Das war ein ´eld. Und isch wollte ihn lediglisch zeigen, welsche angenehmen Seite ein solsches ´eroendasein ´aben kann." Fleur sah dem Tränkemeister lächelnd nach und wollte sich gerade ebenfalls in Bewegung setzen, als Hermine sie am Arm packte.

„Dann benutz mich nicht dafür, ihm das zu zeigen! Und sei froh, dass ich Bill nichts von dem hier erzähle!" Wütend stapfte sie an der Französin vorbei. Die jedoch packte sie von hinten an der Taille und zog sie zurück. Sanft schmiegte sie ihren Körper gegen den Rücken der Freundin und legte ihr den Kopf auf ihre Schulter, so dass ihr die brünetten Locken sanft ins Gesicht fielen. Sie pustete dagegen und küsste dann zart den Hals, der sich unter der Haarpracht verbarg.

„Du bist rischtig sexy, wenn du wütend bist, ´ermine", flüsterte sie fast und begann mit der einen Hand den Bauch entlang nach unten, mit der anderen nach oben zu fahren. Weit kam sie allerdings nicht, da hatte sich die Brünette umgedreht und ihre flache Hand lag mitten im Gesicht der Blonden.

„Dü ´ast gerade eine Professeur geohrfeigt. Güt dass isch keine ÜTZ-Kurs unterrischte. Sonst müsste isch disch nün auch ´auspunkte abziehen." Fleur ging nicht, wie Hermine erwartet hatte, einen Schritt zurück und sie war auch nicht wütend, sondern lächelte. Zärtlich legte sie ihr die Hand auf die Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen darüber, um ihr im nächsten Moment einen Kuss zu stehlen. Fleurs Lippen legten sich auf die von Hermine, sanft aber dennoch bestimmt. Die Hand, die eben noch auf der Wange gelegen hatte, war nun in den Nacken gewandert, so dass Hermine sich ihr nicht entziehen konnte. Langsam begann sie mit ihrer Zunge die Lippen der Freundin zu umfahren. Vorsichtig schob sie diese damit auseinander und umspielte die obere Zahnreihe. Bevor sie aber vollends eindrang, löste sie sich und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Isch rede mit ihm, wegen den Punkten", versprach sie und trat einen Schritt zurück. Amüsiert sah sie in das verblüffte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.

„Wir sollten nach oben gehen. Die Fest beginnt bald, dein Freund ist sischer schon da und isch möschte noch in mein Büro, meinen Üm´ang überziehen."

Mit leicht schwingenden Hüften bewegte sich Fleur durch das knöchelhohe Gras in Richtung ihrer Schuhe davon. Dabei sah sie sich allerdings immer wieder suchend um, in der Hoffnung den gut aussehenden Werwolf vielleicht noch einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Hermine blieb kurz zurück. Sie war verwirrt und wollte ihre Gedanken ordnen. Sie hatte gerade einen Professor dabei beobachtet, wie er sich selbst befriedigte, mit einem zweiten hatte sie sich angelegt und Hauspunkte verloren, noch bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt begonnen hatte. Und eine dritte, egal ob Fleur oder nicht, sie war eine Lehrerin, hatte sie gerade geküsst. Ihr Gemütszustand schwankte zwischen Erregung und Empörung. Sie war sich völlig unsicher, wie sie sich nun irgendeinem von ihnen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Aber als erstes, da hatte Fleur Recht, sollte sie ihre Schuhe wieder anziehen und ihren Freund suchen, bevor er wieder begann seine Heldengeschichten an die Frau zu bringen.

Langsam ging sie hinter der Französin her, die ihr mittlerweile die Sandalen entgegen hielt. Hermine streifte sie über und beschloss dann sich einfach wieder unter zu haken.

„Fleur", begann sie unsicher fragend. Aber diese legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Ein andermal, ´ermine", sagte sie und zog sie dann in Richtung des großen Portals, vor dem sich mittlerweile die ersten Schüler zu sammelten.

Am Eingang verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen von einander. Hermine ging nach oben in den Gryffindor-Turm, um sich ihre Schuluniform anzuziehen und nach ihrem Freund zu suchen. Fleur aber dachte noch gar nicht daran in ihr Büro zu gehen, um den Umhang zu holen, wie sie es Hermine gesagt hatte. Stattdessen stieg sie die Treppen in die düsteren Tiefen des Kerkers hinab.

Es war ungemütlich und kühl, aber ruhig. Die Schüler waren noch nicht auf dem Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und auch das Gepäck wurde noch nicht dorthin gebracht. Aber jemand war hier und Fleur hoffte, dass er den Weg unter die kalte Dusche noch nicht gefunden hatte. Langsam schlich sie durch die Gänge, darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Lärm mit ihren Absätzen zu machen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Bestimmt wurde sie in einen Raum gezogen, an dessen Eingang sie gerade vorbei gelaufen sein musste, den sie aber gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Bevor sie es sich versah, stand sie in einem warm erleuchteten Raum. Vor ihr hatte sie Severus Snape aufgebaut und starrte sie mit unverhohlener Wut an.

„Professeur Snape, isch ´atte ge ófft sie ´ier zu finden", begann sie verführerisch.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Selbst wenn sie sich verlaufen hätten, wäre ihnen klar gewesen, dass sie mich im Kerker finden. Hätten sie mich nicht aufsuchen wollen, hätten sie diese Räumlichkeiten sicher gemieden", analysierte er kühl und ging auf einen kleinen Tisch zu. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs befand sich darauf eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und genau ein Glas, das er sich füllte und in einem Zug hinunter stürzte.

„Das ist aber sehr un ´öflisch einer Lady nischts anzubieten", flirtete sie gespielt beleidigt.

„Wenn ich hier eine Lady sehen würde, hätte ich ihr etwas angeboten", antwortete er, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Fleur kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Isch wollte mit ihnen über die abgezogenen Punkte für Gryffindor sprechen", begann sie. Aber bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, hatte er sich dicht vor ihr aufgebaut und ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hätten sie nicht versucht mich vor einer Schülerin vorzuführen Professor, hätte ich Gryffindor keine Punkte abziehen müssen."

„Aber wie sie schon so rischtig bemerkten, ´abe isch versucht sie vorzuführen, nischte die kleine Gryffindor."

„Du kleines Miststück! Benutzt du noch einmal seinen Veela-Charme, wenn ein Schüler in der Nähe ist…" Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie gegen die Wand gepresst und stand nun ganz dicht vor ihr. Seine Lippen berührten ihr Ohr fast, während er sprach.

„Was dann Professeur?", wollte sie wissen. Aber während sie sprach, huschten ihre Hände bereits wieder über seinen Schritt. Mit einer Hand streichelte sie immer wieder darüber, während die andere begann die zahlreichen Knöpfe zu öffnen, die sich an seiner Hose befanden.

Seine Augen verengten sich und sie wusste genau, wie er sie jetzt ansah. Mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln auf den Lippen widmete sie sich ihrer Arbeit.

„Isch dachte, es würde eusch vielleischt beiden gefallen", flüsterte sie unschuldig. Mit diesen Worten hatte sie aber auch schon seine ansehnliche Erektion befreit und begann vorsichtig darüber zu streichen, was ihm ein genüssliches Knurren entlockte.

„Nur weil du Eigenschaften hast, die ich in den vergangenen Monaten zu schätzen gelernt habe, heißt das nicht…" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Kuss unter, den sie ihm auf die Lippen zwang. Gleich darauf warf sie den Kopf allerdings wieder zurück.

„Sie schmeckt nach Honig, wusstest du das?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Woher sollte ich das wissen?"

„Isch dachte ein Severüs Snape nimmt sisch, wonach er verlangt."

„Auch ich habe meine Grenzen und ich kenne sie im Gegensatz zu manch anderen."

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er den Saum ihres Kleides gehoben und die Finger unter ihren Slip geschoben. Er griff zu und mit einem Ruck hatte er ihn heruntergerissen. Noch näher schob er sich an sie heran.

„Du kleine Schlampe. Beschreib mir, was du mit ihr gemacht hast", forderte er.

„Isch ´abe sie gefühlt und gerochen und geschmeckt."

„Dann rührt diese kleine, rote Stelle an deiner Wange also von deiner Unverfrorenheit her", stellte er fest. Aber bevor sie darauf antworten konnte hatte er sich noch ein Stück enger an sie gepresst und war schnell und tief in sie eingedrungen. Mehr als ein ersticktes Keuchen brachte sie nicht hervor.

„Dein Zauber wirkt also nicht auf Frauen", er zog sich fast völlig aus ihr zurück, nur um ein weiteres Mal kräftig in sie zu stoßen.

Fleur keuchte erneut. „Es reischt, wenn er bei disch wirkt." Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab und schlang die Beine um seinen Körper, um ihn daran zu hindern sich erneut so weit aus ihr zurückzuziehen.

Es gelang ihr nicht. Ein weiteres Mal glitt er fast vollständig aus ihrer feuchten Enge. Diesmal verharrte er. Fleur sah ihn mit einem flehenden Gesichtausdruck an.

„Sag mir, was ihr dort gemacht habt, bevor ich kam", forderte er und sein Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass eine Antwort auf seine Frage die Bedingung für ein Fortfahren war.

„Non!" Fleur schob ihm ihr Becken mit Schwung entgegen, so dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, als erneut in sie zu gleiten.

„Ich könnte dich dazu zwingen es mir zu sagen."

„Bisher warst du nischt sehr erfolgreich damit."

Noch einmal brachte er sich tief in sie, nur um sich anschließend aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien. Er achtete darauf, dass sie nicht zu sanft wieder auf dem Boden landete und drehte sich dann um. Unter einiger Mühe und nur mit größter Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm seinen vor Lust pulsierenden Zauberstab wieder in seiner Hose zu verstauen. Er warf den Umhang darüber, um sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln zu Fleur umzudrehen.

„Vergiss nie, mit wem du spielst", warnte er sie, bevor er ihr mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ihren zerrissenen Slip unter die Nase hielt. Mit Genugtuung nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass in ihren Augen pure Wut funkelte. Fleur griff nach ihrem Höschen und knüllte es in der Faust zusammen. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Snape sie an den Haaren gepackt und den Kopf nach hinten gezogen.

„Untersteh dich das heute noch einmal zu machen." Die andere Hand schob er unter ihren Rock und glitt mit einem Finger in ihre feuchte Spalte. „Vielleicht erfüllt Miss Granger dir deine Wünsche doch noch, wenn du es noch einmal bei ihr versuchst." Er richtete sich auf, drückte den Rücken durch und sah von oben arrogant auf sie herab.

„Du solltest dein Büro aufsuchen. Du siehst etwas…", er tat, als würde er nach Worten suchen. „Derangiert, nennt man es glaube ich, aus", beendete er seinen Satz mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Fleur konnte nichts sagen. Ihr Gemüt schwankte immer noch zwischen Erregung und Wut. Wie konnte dieser Scheißkerl sich einbilden, das mit ihr machen zu können. Andererseits hatte sie noch immer von ihm bekommen, was sie wollte. Das warten darauf würde die Sache nur noch aufregender machen. Sie richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf, strich sich mit der Hand kurz, verführerisch über das Schlüsselbein und benetzte sich die Lippen.

„Früher oder später wird sie das, sei disch sischer." Dann schritt sie erhobenen Hauptes auf die geöffnete Tür zu, durch die er ihr den Weg aus seinen Räumen wies.

„Professor Weasley, ich freue mich, sie auf dem Fest zu…", er stockte und ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „… sehen." Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihr krachend ins Schloss.

OooOOooO

Liebes Hexchen, liebe Lufa – ich danke Euch für Eure Reviews!! ;) :D


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg ist den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken…**

Die warme Luft trocknete seine Haut. Langsam ließ die drückende Schwüle des Tages nach und es wurde angenehm. Es war ruhig. Ab und zu zirpten die Grillen ein wenig in den spätnachmittäglichen Himmel, aber auch ihnen schien die Hitze des Tages zu übermächtig um sich mehr als nötig zu rühren. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es hier zu sein. Allein mit seinen Gedanken, als ihn plötzlich ein Geräusch aus seinen Träumen riss.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, richtete Remus Lupin sich auf und ging einige Meter weiter, hinter einem etwas höheren Gebüsch in Deckung. Erst als er sich in Sicherheit wähnte, sah er sich um und fand in einiger Entfernung seine Sachen. Vorsichtig sah er hervor und entdeckte auf der anderen Seite der Wiese… Ja wen eigentlich? Fleur? War das Fleur? Und was machte sie da mit Snape? Sie musste völlig verrückt sein. Er konnte nicht hören, was sie sagte, aber er wusste ganz genau, was sie da tat. Und er konnte es nicht glauben. Um seine Mundwinkel bildete sich ein leichtes grinsen, bis er ein ziehendes Gefühl in seiner Körpermitte wahrnahm. Remus sah an sich nach unten und sofort erstarb jedes Lächeln auf einem Gesicht. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser verfluchte nahende Vollmond brachte seine Hormone immer gründlich durcheinander.

Ob der Veela-Charme, den diese kleine Elfe da drüber gerade versprühte auch bis herüber wirken konnte? Remus legte die Hand an seinen Penis und begann erneut langsam darüber zu streichen, ohne den Blick von der blonden Französin zu nehmen. Wenn sie nicht verheiratet wäre… Ein genüssliches Brummen zog sich durch seine Brust. Plötzlich drehte Snape sich um und stapfte wütend dem Schloss entgegen. Dieser Idiot! Er wusste gar nicht, was er verpasste. Sex mit einer Veela sollte unglaublich sein. Seine Hand wurde schneller.

Erst als Hermine sich erhob, Fleur eine Ohrfeige gab, diese sich dann aber hinter die kleine Gryffindor stellte und begann sie zu küssen, wurde er sich bewusst, dass er nicht nur von einer Frau beobachtet wurde. Die Verachtung für Snape stieg für einen Moment ins unermessliche. Sex mit einer Veela und dieser kleinen, brünetten, wilden… Schülerin. Plötzlich war er wieder im hier und jetzt. Fleur und Hermine gingen nun auch der Schule entgegen und das Verlangen nach einem kleinen Abenteuer mit den beiden Frauen, wich ein wenig der Scham, dass er zumindest einer von ihnen ab morgen regelmäßig im Unterricht begegnen würde. Und an diesem Nachmittag hatte er ihr bereits etwas mehr über Werwölfe offenbart, als er es je in der Schule gelernt hatte.

Langsam ließ er sich auf Boden sinken, schloss die Augen, um seine Gedanken wieder auf die Blondine zu fixieren und begann schneller an seinem Schwanz zu reiben. Wieder bildete sich ein genüsslicher Seufzer in seiner Kehle und ein tiefes Knurren löste sich aus seiner Brust, als er wiederum von einem Geräusch unterbrochen wurde. Es war unglaublich. Die Schule hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen und auf dem Gelände war mehr los, als auf dem Gleis Neundreiviertel, kurz bevor der Hogwarts-Express losfuhr.

Vorsichtig sah sich Remus in seiner Umgebung um, bevor er leise zu seinen Sachen ging und versucht die Hose über seinem steil aufragenden Schaft zu schließen, als er noch einmal Stimmen vernahm. Schnell zog er sich das Hemd über und verstaute seinen Zauberstab. Denn die Stimme kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor und er konnte darauf verzichten, dass Ron ihn hier mit einer riesigen Beule in der Hose sah. Also duckte er sich wieder hinter dem Gebüsch und fragte sich, ob er es heute überhaupt noch unbehelligt ins Schloss schaffen würde, um vor dem Fest eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen.

Remus lugte aus seinem Versteck hervor und sah den jungen Weasley in einer festen Umarmung mit einer jungen Blondine. Sein erster Gedanke galt wieder der hübschen Veela und das ziehen in seinen Lenden nahm deutlich zu und er legte den Kopf unwillkürlich in den Nacken. Mühsam versuchte er sich abzulenken und nicht an Fleur, sondern an ihren Ehemann, dessen Bruder und seine Freundin zu denken. Rons Freundin war Hermine. Und die war nicht blond. Er hatte sie gerade noch gesehen, als Fleur ihren Kopf in dem Wust aus braunen Locken versenkte und ihren Hals küsste. Ein Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Jadestängel jeden Moment seine Hose sprengen würde. Also riss er die Augen auf und versuchte sich auf Ron zu konzentrieren. Der hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt irgendeine sexuelle Anziehung auf ihn ausgeübt. Remus hoffte das würde sich nicht gerade jetzt ändern.

Er atmete tief eine und versuchte seine Sinne zu schärfen. Um sich abzulenken und um zu hören, wer die junge Dame war, die Hermines Freund gerade äußerst zärtlich umarmte. Seine Hand wanderte erneut zwischen seine Beine. Der Stoff scheuerte unangenehm gegen die Eichel und er überlegte kurz, ob er die Hose einfach wieder öffnen und seinen kleine Werwolf befreien sollte, als seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von dem Pärchen auf der Wiese beansprucht wurde. Jetzt, auf den zweiten Blick fiel ihm auf, dass dieses Mädchen nur wenig feminine Züge an sich hatte. Im Gegenteil, die Oberarme waren sogar recht muskulös, genauso wie der Oberkörper. Remus konzentrierte sich erneut, um etwas von dem Gespräch aufzuschnappen, das die beiden offenbar führten.

„Wann verlässt du sie?" Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Und sein Eindruck hatte ihn nicht getäuscht, sie war definitiv nicht weiblich.

„Für dich Malfoy? Nie!" Draco Malfoy. Natürlich. Remus hatte Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Und dennoch erregte ihn auch diese Situation zusehens.

„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir Weasley?", jammerte der Slytherin fast.

„Du bist weich geworden, seit dem Fall Voldemorts", antwortete Ron kühl.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl das gefällt dir Weasley." Langsam ließ Draco die Hand zwischen Rons Beine wandern. „Ich habe auch jetzt den Eindruck das gefällt dir sehr", stellte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht fest.

„Ich wird dir gleich zeigen, was mir gefällt Malfoy." Mit einer Bewegung hatte der Gryffindor seinen Freund zu Boden geworfen und sich auf ihn gelegt. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass kein Blatt mehr dazwischen gepasst hätte, dennoch berührten sie sich nicht.

„Als ob ich dir das nicht erst gezeigt hätte Weasley. Und jetzt küss mich endlich!" Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er die Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers gelegt. Innig und zärtlich zugleich wirkte dieser Kuss. Bald begannen die beiden Zungen einen wilden Tanz miteinander und beide Jungen hielten die Augen fest geschlossen. Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, das sie dieses Gespräch, mit genau diesem Ausgang führten. Er wollte die beiden allein lassen und sich zurückziehen. Aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Dracos Hand wanderte an Rons Hose auf und ab. Mit geschickten Fingern suchte und fand er die Knöpfe und öffnete sie. Erst die an der Hose des Rothaarigen, dann an seiner eigenen. Während Ron mit den Haaren des Blonden spielte, hielt dieser nun beide Prinzen in Händen und begann rhythmisch daran zu reiben. Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über Remus Lippen, als er das sah, an sich herunter blickte und sich dachte „Gewonnen". Andererseits wünschte auch er sich, dass er nicht allein an seinem Prachtstück reiben musste, sondern, dass jemand anders es tat.

„Los, nimm ihn in den Mund Malfoy", keuchte Ron.

„Wer hat dir denn das Kommando gegeben?", fragte er hämisch.

„Der, der heute noch gefickt werden will", antwortete Ron mit einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch Weasley!"

„Nimm… ihn… in… den… Mund!" Lustverhangen funkelte er den Blonden an, rückte aber dennoch ein Stück ab von ihm. Dieser stieß ein leises Zischen aus, versenkte dann aber dennoch den Kopf zwischen den Beinen des Rothaarigen und nahm seinen Penis gleich zu beginn fast vollständig in sich auf. Ron ließ seinen Oberkörper ein Stück zurückfallen, stützte sich mit den Armen auf und schloss die Augen.

Remus traute seinen Augen nicht. In ihm wechselten Ungläubigkeit und Lust ab. Der junge Malfoy befriedigte gerade Ronald Weasley mit dem Mund. Er hatte förmlich darum gebettelt. Der Werwolf neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und stellte anerkennend fest, dass das nicht der erste Blowjob des Blonden sein konnte. Zwei Finger hatte er wie einen Ring um die Peniswurzel gelegt. Dem Rhythmus seines Mundes angepasst schob er sie immer wieder auf und ab. Bis auf die Eichel ließ er fast den gesamten Schaft immer wieder aus seinen Lippen gleiten. Genüsslich schmatzte er dabei und ließ seine Zunge hervor schießen, um ihn zusätzlich zu stimulieren. Remus Atmung wurde ähnlich der von Ron immer tiefer. Fast etwas zu geräuschvoll zog er die Luft ein, als Draco den harten Schaft aus seinem Mund entließ und sich aufrichtete, um Ron ins Gesicht zu sehen. Schnell ließ er sich hinter das Gebüsch sinken, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Entspannt ließ er sich zurücksinken und rieb nun seine eigene pralle Rute wieder. Von dem Kuss zwischen Fleur und Hermine bis zum eben gesehenen, gingen ihm die vergangenen Minuten durch den Kopf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er an Tempo zulegte, sich mit der anderen Hand im Gras festkrallte und sich erneut in seine eigene Hand ergoss. Nur unter größter Anstrengung gelang es ihm kein wohliges Grunzen auszustoßen, dass ihn verraten würde. Wieder lag er da und genoss die Einsamkeit, von der er nun wusste, dass sie nicht ganz so einsam war. Die Stille wurde immer wieder durchbrochen, von einigen Wortfetzen der beiden Jungen auf der Wiese. Plötzlich war Stille. Remus überlegte kurz, ob er sich umdrehen und nachsehen sollte, ob die beiden verschwunden waren. Aber er befürchtete, dass wenn sie es nicht waren, das was er zu sehen bekommen würde, ihn nur ein weiteres Mal in Erregung versetzen würde. Und dann käme er definitiv zu spät zum Fest.

Er wartete noch einige Momente, als er plötzlich einen Knall hörte, der ihn veranlasste doch zunächst vorsichtig wieder in Richtung Wiese zu sehen.

„Ich warne dich. Wehe du fasst dich noch einmal an!" Wieder landete Rons Hand mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Hintern des Blonden, hinter dem er nun kniete. Dieser gab lediglich ein lautes Stöhnen von sich und senkte die eine in die Luft gehobene Hand wieder auf den Boden. Kaum war dies geschehen, drang der andere mit einem Ruck in ihn ein und begann sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen.

„Na, gefällt dir das?", wollte er wissen, aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten wurde er schneller.

Remus schloss die Augen. Gerade das hatte er nicht sehen wollen. Er spürte, wie sich zwischen seinen Beinen erneut eine Erektion aufzubauen begann. Wenn er noch etwas warten würde, wäre es sinnlos sich dagegen zu wehren. Also erhob er sich schweren Herzens etwas und, warf noch einen lustvollen Blick auf die beiden jungen Männern. An Rons Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen, dass dieser nicht mehr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt war. Dennoch zwang er sich zu gehen.

Geduckt marschierte er zwischen den Bäumen entlang und versuchte an alles zu denken, nur nicht an das eben gesehene. Dolores Umbrige war ganz oben auf seiner Liste, gefolgt vom wütenden Gesichtsausdruck Minerva McGonagalls, wenn sie erfuhr, was an ihrem See, an ihrer Schule gerade passierte. Das zauberte ihm ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht. Remus hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er das Wäldchen bereits verlassen hatte und eine ziemlich lächerlich Erscheinung abgeben musste, so geduckt und darauf bedacht seine immer größer anwachsende Beule in der Hose zu verstecken, als er plötzlich in etwas hineinlief.

„Professor Lupin, ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

Oder in jemanden. Er sah auf und stellte sich gerade hin.

„Oh, ja, danke Hermine. Was machst du denn hier draußen?" Die junge Frau vermied es ihn direkt anzusehen, was ihm ganz recht war.

„Ich suche nach Ron. Er sollte längst hier sein, aber ich kann ihn nicht finden", erklärte sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Er wird sicher bei seinem Bruder sein", log Remus und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich habe ohnehin etwas mit Bill Weasley zu besprechen. Lass sie uns gemeinsam suchen", schlug er vor. Was genau er damit bezweckte wusste er selbst nicht. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie nicht sehen, was ihr Freund mit dem kleinen Malfoy trieb. Sie schien schon von dem Kuss der Französin etwas verstört zu sein.

„Oh, Bill wird nicht hier sein", erklärte Hermine, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an, obwohl Remus sie bereits am Arm gefasst hatte und sanft in Richtung Schloss dirigierte.

„Ich dachte seine Frau wird in diesem Schuljahr den Unterricht von Professor Burbage übernehmen?", fragte er und konnte dabei die Vorfreude in seiner Stimme kaum unterdrücken.

„Ja, schon", begann Hermine, „aber Fleur wollte ihn nicht hier haben und ich glaube ihm war es auch ganz recht so. Er geht seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so oft unter Leute", berichtete sie dann ohne Umschweife.

„Ich verstehe. Nun, es ist schon recht spät. Du solltest dennoch langsam in die große Halle gehen. Ich bin mir sicher Ron wird auch bald dort sein." Beide hatten das Portal des alten Gemäuers erreicht. Mit einem Schwung stieß Remus es auf und schob Hermine herein, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam, ihren Freund noch weiter auf dem Gelände zu suchen.

„Professeur Lupin. Wie isch sehe, müssen sie auch noch ihren Üm´ang ´olen. Aber das Wetter ist auch zu angenehm draußen, da kann man schon einmal die Zeit vergessen", zwitscherte Fleur den beiden entgegen, darauf bedacht sich möglichst schnell von der Kerkertreppe weg zu bewegen. Sie stellte sich neben Hermine, fasste sie um die Taille und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Isch ´abe mit ihm geredet", mit einem Finger deutete sie auf das Stundenglas in der Eingangshalle und es fehlten in der Tat nicht 20, sondern nur fünf Punkte bei den Gryffindors. Und Fleur wusste genau, dass die ihr galten und nicht dem Fehlverhalten Hermines geschuldet waren.

„Du solltest nün in die große ´alle gehen. Die Fest beginn gleisch." Dann drehte sie sich um und sah Remus an.

„Professeur, würden sie misch begleiten?" Mit einem Augenzwinkern in Hermines Richtung hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn einer Treppe entgegen. „Mein Büro befindet sisch auf einer Etage wie das ihre. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn isch misch verlaufen würde. Allein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sah den beiden neuen Lehrern hinterher und ging dann auf das Stundenglas zu. Ob sie Fleur und Remus sagen sollte, dass es nicht gut aussah, wenn sie an ihrem ersten Abend bereits zusammen zu spät kommen würden? Sie schmunzelte, als sie daran dachte, dass Remus mindestens ein gutes Argument dagegen finden würde. Und Fleur würde sich wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Minuten genau diesem Argument hingeben. Plötzlich wehte ein unangenehmer Wind hinter ihr und trotz der hohen Temperaturen begann sie zu frösteln.

„Miss Granger. Schon das zweite Mal heute, dass sie mir unangenehm auffallen. Herumlungern im Flur. Das macht noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Hermine sah die Rubine fallen. Dann stand er ganz nah hinter ihr. „Und diesmal wird ihre Freundin ihnen nicht so leicht helfen können."

OooOOooO

Ich danke lufa (der Treuen :)), Sheitana und Majin Micha für ihre Reviews. Nu gehts auch schon weiter ;) Ich hoffe es der Gang der Ereignisse gefällt Euch...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Vielleicht sollten wir uns küssen, um das Eis zu brechen**

Fleur nahm aus dem Augenwinkel den schwarzen, wehenden Umhang wahr, der die Kerkertreppe hinauf wehte. Na warte, dachte sie sich und schmiegte ihren zarten Körper noch etwas dichter an Remus, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und den Kopf an seine starke Schulter.

„Ist dir nicht gut Fleur?", fragte Remus sofort pflichtbewusst, als er die Veränderung in ihrer Körperhaltung bemerkte.

„Wenn dü misch so fragst… Etwas schwindelig ist misch schon", stellte sie fest. Ehe sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hatte er sie auch schon auf seine muskulösen Arme gehoben und trug sie die Treppe empor.

„Das Wetter ist aber auch drückend. Da ist das kein Wunder", erklärte er, während sie an seine Brust gelehnt seinen männlichen und beinah betörenden Geruch in sich aufnahm. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich das Szenario am See noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Seine nasse, glänzende Haut, sein muskulöser, männlicher Körper genauso wie seine durchaus ansprechende Ausstattung in der Leistengegend. Ob es wohl wahr war, dass Werwölfe ihre Triebe kurz vor Vollmond nur äußerst schlecht unter Kontrolle hatten? Und wenn es stimmte, wie würde er dann auf ihre Magie reagieren. Fleur seufzte bei dem Gedanken.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Remus hatte die Tür zu ihrem Büro mit dem Fuß aufgestoßen und sie auf einen Sessel gesetzt. Nun hockte er vor ihr und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh, es könnte nischt besser sein", antwortete sie sofort, leicht verwirrt über seinen besorgten Tonfall. „Es ist nur die ´itze", ergänzte sie sich selbst

„Oh ja. Jedes Stück Stoff zuviel bringt einen um. Und dann auch noch die Umhänge…" Remus lehnte sich zurück und lachte auf. Bevor er jedoch aufstehen konnte, griff Fleur nach seiner Hand und platzierte sie auf ihrem Knie.

„Das ist wahr. Sogar Unterwäsche scheint da züviel zu sein." Mit einer winzigen Bewegung hob sie ihr Bein etwas an, so dass der Rock nach oben rutschte. Augenblicklich zog Remus seine Hand zurück und stand auf.

„Fleur!" Hörte sie da etwa Entsetzen in seiner Stimme? Die Französin erhob sich ebenfalls und trat dicht an ihn heran.

„Remüs, isch weiß, dass dü weißt, was isch vor´in gesehen ´abe. Ünd es ´at einen enormen Eindrück auf misch gemacht." Mit einem bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck begann sie mit einer Hand über seinen Oberkörper zu streichen. Er ging nicht zurück, im Gegenteil. Remus rückte noch ein Stück näher an sie heran und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, so dass er ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

„Oh Fleur, wenn du nicht verheiratet wärst", wollte er einwenden, aber schon hatte sie seine Lippen mit ihren verschlossen. Sie roch nach Snape, das konnte er mit seinen geschärften Sinnen ganz deutlich wahrnehmen. Aber sie war ihm vorhin auch sehr nahe gekommen. Doch dann drang ihr Geruch zu ihm durch, so blumig und süß. Ihre Lippen waren weich, warm und feucht und er war nahe daran sich zu vergessen. Dann schob er sie weg. Sanft aber dennoch bestimmt. Als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wiederholte er seinen Einwand noch einmal.

„Du bist verheiratet, Fleur."

„Wenn misch diese Tatsache nischt stört, sollte sie disch schon gar nischt stören", stellte sie kühl fest und ging wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um da weiter zu machen, wobei sie eben gestört wurde. Fast schon hatte sie seine Hose vollständig geöffnet und seine pralle Erektion befreit. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Sie verzehrte sich danach. Und wieder rückte er von ihr ab und drehte sich weg.

„Ich muss jetzt in mein Büro, um meinen Umhang zu holen. Wir sehen uns dann gleich in der großen Halle." Er verabschiedete sich, ohne sich umzudrehen und verließ den Raum. Fleur hob erst beide Hände vor dem Körper und sah ihm verständnislos hinterher. Dann zog sie eine Schulter nach oben und legte den Kopf dagegen. Roch sie heute unangenehm, oder warum wollte niemand Sex mit ihr haben? Sie sog ihren eigenen Geruch tief ein und stellte fest, dass alles in Ordnung war. Ein wenig von Severus Duft hing ihr noch an, aber das empfand die Französin eher als angenehm. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn störte.

Fleur ging einige Schritte zurück und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, den Blick fest auf die Tür geheftet, als könne sie allein Kraft ihrer Gedanken sein Antlitz wieder heraufbeschwören. Es war als könnte sie seinen harten Schaft in ihrer Hand spüren. Mit der Zunge benetzte sie ihre Lippen und zog die schwülwarme Luft tief in ihre Lungen. Sie wollte ihn. Diesen gut aussehenden, anständigen Mann. Männer sind nicht anständig, dachte sie sich. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm das bei Gelegenheit mal sagen.

OooOOooO

„Ich habe nicht herum gelungert, Professor Snape." Mit Schwung hatte Hermine sich umgedreht und sah ihn nun mit festem Blick an.

„Schon wieder Miss Granger. Sie sollten ihren Verstand auch außerhalb des Unterrichts einsetzen." Er lächelte süffisant und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Zu gerne wüsste er, ob stimmte, was Fleur berichtet hatte. Nur schwer konnte er dem Drang widerstehen, herauszufinden, ob ihre Lippen nach Honig schmeckten.

„Severus", donnerte es plötzlich durch die Eingangshalle. Hermine zuckte zusammen und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie prallte direkt gegen Snapes starke Brust, aber statt Scham, oder Schmerz, fühlte sie lediglich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln, das ihren ganzen Körper erfasste. Er packte sie an der Hüfte, um sie zu stützen, was dieses Gefühl nur noch verstärkte.

Mit großen Schritten kam Minerva McGonagall auf das ungleiche Paar zu. Schnell schob er die Gryffindor von sich und setzte die abscheulichste Maske auf, die seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu gestalten im Stande waren. Er zog den Umhang vorm Körper zusammen. Erst dieses verfluchte Veela-Miststück, dann die kleine Granger… die Frauen hatten es heute eindeutig auf ihn abgesehen.

„Severus, seit wann ziehen wir den Schülern bereits vor den ersten Unterrichtsstunden Hauspunkte ab?" fragte McGonagall und sah dabei über ihre Brillengläser hinweg, als sie die beiden erreicht hatte. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich wieder wie der kleine Schüler, der bei ihr bereits Verwandlungsstunden hatte und sich eine Strafarbeit abholen sollte.

„Es kann nichts schaden ein etwas strengeres Regiment einzuführen", antwortete er knapp und trat einen Schritt von Hermine zurück.

„Dann ist es gut, dass nicht mehr du Schulleiter bist, sondern ich diesen Posten habe." Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs waren die Minuspunkte für Gryffindor wieder ausradiert.

„Miss Granger, sie sollten sich nun an ihren Tisch begeben. Wir werden gleich beginnen. Professor Snape wollte sich sicher gerade auf den Weg machen und die Erstklässer abholen, wie es die Pflicht eines stellvertretenden Schulleiters ist." Minerva konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während Severus Nasenflügel einen wilden Tanz aufzuführen schienen. Erstklässler. Er hasste dieses Wort. Er hasste diese Kinder. Jegliche Erregung war mit einem Mal wie weg gewischt und er machte sich auf den Weg, um die kleinen Bälger mit dem ihm ganz eigenen Charme in Empfang zu nehmen, damit sie sich erst gar keine falschen Vorstellungen davon machten, wie das Leben in Hogwarts sein würde.

Gerade als Hermine sich umdrehen und in die große Halle gehen wollte, krachte die Eingangstür auf. Mühsam riss Ron sich von Dracos Arm los und ging Hermine entgegen.

„Ronald Weasley! Kannst du mir sagen, wo du so lange gesteckt hast? Und wie du aussiehst! Deine Schuluniform hast du auch noch nicht an!" Sie erinnerte ihn immer mehr an seine Mutter. Sie war so klug und süß und herzensgut, aber sobald sie den Mund aufmachte, war es wie ein einziger Heuler.

„Malfoy ist Schuld, der wollte sich prügeln", sagte er anklagend und zeigte auf den Slytherin, der versuchte möglichst unbehelligt in die große Halle zu gelangen, was in diesem Moment fehlgeschlagen war. Wütend blinzelte er den Rothaarigen an, unfähig ein Wort zu erwidern.

„Mach doch was du willst", Hermine winkte ab und drehte sich um. Sie war verwirrt und wütend zugleich. Erst küsste Fleur sie, dann zauberte Snape ihr Schmetterlinge in den Bauch und dann kam ihr Freund völlig verlottert und viel zu spät zum Abendessen am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres. Vielleicht hatte Fleur doch recht – er ist und bleibt nun mal nur ein Weasley. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ging an ihren Haustisch, setzte sich und versteinerte ihre Miene. Für diesen Abend hatte sie genug Überraschungen erlebt. Sie würde heute nur noch essen und dann sofort ins Bett gegen. In ihr Bett, da konnte Ron betteln so lange er wollte. Sollte er sich doch eins mit Malfoy teilen. Bei dem Gedanken lockerten sich ihre Gesichtszüge etwas.

OooOOooO

Nach einer Weile kam Ron und setzte sich neben sie. Er hatte seinen Umhang zwar angezogen, aber sein Haar sah immer noch aus wie ein wild wucherndes Gewächs. Das störte ihn aber nicht weiter. Kaum hatte er sich auf den Platz neben ihr geworfen, landete seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel und Hermine hatte einige Mühe sie daran zu hindern, weiter nach oben zu wandern. Sowohl Fleurs, als auch Snapes Nähe hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen und sie wollte nicht, dass Ron das auf sich bezog.

Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder anwechselnd zwischen den beiden Lehrern hin und her, die zufälligerweise nebeneinander saßen. Die jedoch schienen sich weder jetzt zu beachten, noch den Vorfall vom späten Nachmittag im Gedächtnis zu haben. Sie würdigten sich keines Blickes. Nicht einmal als Fleur ihm eine Karaffe mit Elfenwein reichte, sah sie Snape an. Das primäre Interesse der jungen Französin schien eher auf dem Tischnachbarn an ihrer anderen Seite zu liegen. Dort hatte man ausgerechnet Remus Lupin platziert, dem sie recht unverholen schmachtende Blicke zuwarf. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch gar nicht so schwärmerisch, wie sie diese wahrnahm, dachte sich Hermine. Aber sie wusste immerhin, was es dort anzuschwärmen gab. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich an Fleurs Stelle sitzen zu können, anstatt hier unten.

Fleur hingegen rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Zu ihrer Rechten saß Severus, eiskalt und steif, in zweierlei Hinsicht. Sie sah ihn nicht an und wusste dennoch, wie er drein blickte. Sobald sie ein paar Happen gegessen hatte, ließ sie ihre Gabel auf den Teller sinken und begann mit ihrer Hand an seiner Hose zu nesteln, um es ihn wenigstens ein bisschen bereuen zu lassen, wie er sie vorhin behandelt hatte.

Zu ihrer Linken saß Remus. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas faszinierte sie an ihm. Vielleicht war es nur seine Sonderausstattung zwischen den Beinen, vielleicht auch die Gerüchte über die Potenz eines Werwolfs kurz vor Vollmond. Vielleicht reizte sie auch lediglich, dass er versuchte sie vor einem vermeintlichen Fehler zu bewahren. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie sich ihm zugewandt, damit er nicht sah, was ihre rechte Hand tat, obwohl ihre linke liebend gern Gleiches für ihn getan hätte. Stattdessen bemühte sie sich, es immer wieder wie einen Zufall wirken zu lassen, wenn sie mit ihren Busen seinen Arm streifte und sah, wie es ihn immer mehr Selbstbeherrschung kostete seinem inneren Drang nicht nachzugeben.

Das Essen schien ewig zu dauern. McGonagall genoss offensichtlich ihren ersten Abend als Direktorin und wollte ihn voll auskosten. Die Nachspeisen waren schon seit einiger Zeit abgeräumt, als sie endlich die Tafel für aufgehoben erklärte und die Neuen von den Vertrauensschülern in ihre Schlafsäle geführt wurden.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde noch etwas an die frische Luft gehen, bevor ich in den Schlafsaal gehe. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh." Ohne ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu geben, etwas zu sagen, oder zu reagieren, küsste Hermine Ron auf die Stirn und verließ die große Halle. Diesmal, um wirklich noch ein wenig ungestört den See entlang zu spazieren.

Das war seine Chance. Sie ging allein. Und sie zog den Umhang fest um die Schulter, das bedeutete, dass sie nicht direkt in den Schlafsaal gehen würde. Mit einer rüden Bewegung wischte er Fleurs Hand von seiner Erektion, die ihm den ganzen Abend über wohlige Schauer bereitet hatte. Aber jetzt hatte er keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten. Schnell stand Snape auf und verschwand durch die Seitentür, um die kleine Gryffindor abzufangen, bevor sie von der Dunkelheit des Geländes verschluckt würde.

Das war ihre Chance. Wenn die große Halle sich gelehrt hatte, würde sie sich einfach zu ihm einladen. Auf einen Drink unter neuen Kollegen. Wenn da nicht plötzlich ein Stich gewesen wäre, der sich nicht in ihre Lenden, sondern in ihr Herz bohrte. Sie sah Hermine hinterher und spürte die rüde Abweisung in der nächsten Sekunde von ihrer rechten Seite. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er ihr folgen würde. Aber er gehörte ihr, zumindest sein Schwanz. Und für heute hatte er seine Arbeit noch nicht getan. Sie würde nicht die Früchte ihrer Arbeit von einer Anderen ernten lassen. „Remüs", begann sie ihrem Nachbarn ins Ohr zu flüstern, „isch ´abe noch etwas mit die Tränkepanscher zu klären. Aber isch würde misch freuen, wenn wir uns in einige Minüten noch auf ein Glas Champagner treffen könnten." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Fleur und durchschritt eilig die große Halle, um die Freundin nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Ron sah seiner Freundin genervt nach. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was Männer so attraktiv machte: kein PMS. Er beobachtete ihre wogenden Hüften, bis sie aus der Tür verschwunden war und sah dann an den Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Es war kaum noch jemand da. Nur dieser starke, blonde Engel. _Ist schon scheiße, wenn man keiner Freunde mehr hat_, dachte er sich und funkelte lüstern hinüber. Dann stand der Rothaarige auf, ging vor an den Lehrertisch, von dem sich Fleur gerade erhob. Er wünschte seiner Schwägerin eine gute Nacht und schickte Bill Grüße mit, nur um wie zufällig an der anderen Seite der Halle entlang nach draußen gehen zu können. Als er auf einer Höhe mit dem jungen Slytherin war, der so ein Feuer in seinen Lenden entfachte, ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen. Er hielt an, überlegte, ob er ihn auffordern sollte, diesen für ihn aufzuheben, tat es aber schließlich selber. Malfoy bewegte sich um keinen Millimeter, als hätte er gar nicht mitbekommen, wer hinter ihm stand. Aber er zuckte zusammen, als Ron zu sprechen begann, leise und nur für ihn hörbar: „Dein Arsch gehört mir heut Nacht Malfoy. In den Gewächshäusern, sofort!"

Diese kleine Elfe. Den ganzen Abend hatte er Mühe ihr zu widerstehen. Und gerade wollte er seinem Drang nachgeben, da vertröstete sie ihn auf später und verschwand. Und dann ausgerechnet, um sich mit diesem Miesepeter Snape anzulegen. Wenn er sich heute noch einen schönen Abend mit ihr machen wollte, musste er ihr wohl oder übel folgen, sonst fluchte Schniefelus sie direkt in ihr Ehebett und nicht in seine Privaträume. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sie Ron recht rüde abgefertigt hatte und dann so schnell und so elegant wie möglich dem Ausgang entgegen lief. Ihr kleiner süßer Hintern, der unter dem schweren Stoff es Umhangs wackelte, versetzte ihn nur noch umso mehr in Erregung. Also folgte er ihr schnell und unauffällig, um ihr im Zweifel als Retter beistehen und seinen Lohn empfangen zu können.

Sie genoss es, endlich wieder ausgelassen feiern zu können. Obwohl man bei einem Schulfest nicht unbedingt von ausgelassen sprechen konnte. Aber langsam wurden ihre Augenlider schwer und im Kopf machte sich ein leichtes Pochen breit. Vielleicht hatte sie doch ein wenig zu lange gewartet, um das Fest zu beenden, dachte sich Minerva McGonagall, als sie sich vom Tisch erhob. Während sie ihre Lehrer und Schüler dabei beobachtete, wie sie die große Halle auf verschiedenen Wegen verließen, rieb sie sich die Schläfen. Bevor sie ihre Gemächer aufsuchte, um ins Bett zu gehen, würde sie noch einmal kurz Pamonas Reich aufsuchen, um ein wenig Mutterkraut gegen die sich ankündigende Migräne zu nehmen.

Dieser kleine, arrogante Drecksack. Nur weil er sich nun als Held feiern lassen konnte, dachte er, er könne sich alles herausnehmen. Wären die Karten vor einigen Monaten nur ein wenig anders gefallen, hätte er nun die Oberhand und nicht dieser Blutsverräter. Wenn er nur nicht so verdammt sexy wäre. _Aber na warte_, dachte sich Draco, _heute Nacht werden wir noch sehen, wessen Arsch wem gehört. Heute Nacht vögle ich dich quer durch die Alraunen_. Mit einem Schwung erhob er sich vom Tisch, so dass der Stuhl auf dem er gesessen hatte, nach hinten kippte und folgte dem Rothaarigen in das Gelände.


	5. Chapter 5

Na dann will ich Euch gar nicht so lange warten lassen ;) Ich danke Euch allen für die lieben Reviews und hoffe das Kapitel gefällt Euch :D

OooOOooO

**5. Die richtigen Worte im richtigen Moment sind unbezahlbar…**

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Erst daran bemerkte sie, wie spät es wirklich schon war. Hinter einer großen Wolke schob sich langsam der fast volle Mond hervor und tauchte das Gelände in ein märchenhaftes Licht. Die immer noch warme Luft umspielte die nackten Partien ihrer Haut und Fleur strich sich die Haare von den Schultern, um jenen leichten Windzug zu genießen, der gerade aus dem verbotenen Wald herüber wehte, um durch die geöffneten Fenster in das alte Gemäuer zu gelangen und den bereits Schlafenden etwas Erfrischung zu verschaffen. Fast hätte sie vergessen, warum sie nach draußen gekommen war. Was sollte es auch für einen anderen Grund geben, als diese wunderbare Einsamkeit zu genießen. Und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl nach Hause zu ihrem Mann gehen zu müssen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

Die beruhigende Stille wurde nur allzu schnell unterbrochen und Fleur stahl sich an die Mauer, um im Schatten unentdeckt zu bleiben.

„Miss Granger", er hatte den besonders ekligen Tonfall gewählt, um überhaupt keinen Zweifel an seiner Integrität und seinen Absichten aufkommen zu lassen. Aber Fleur wusste es besser und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung wie spät es ist? Ich hoffe sie haben eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass sie sich noch so spät auf dem Schulgelände aufhalten." Severus Snape baute sich vor der Schülerin auf, um sie am weitergehen zu hindern. Er war ihr bereits einen Moment unbemerkt nachgegangen. Aber nun war er der Meinung, hatten sich beide weit genug vom Eingangsportal und möglichen Zuhörern entfernt. Er wollte verhindern, dass die Nacht sie endgültig verschluckte.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Wie hatte sie vermuten können hier ungestört zu sein. „Ich bin volljährig, Professor", stellte sie sofort fest, als sie die Frage des Verfolgers eingeordnet hatte. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass der Krieg vorbei wäre und Snape ohnehin einer von den Guten gewesen war, hätte sie vermuten können, er spioniere ihr hinterher. Sie sah ihn fragend an, als könne sie allein mit ihrem bohrenden Blick seine Gedanken durchdringen und erfahren, was er von ihr wollte, warum er ihr nachgegangen war.

„Sie sind zu allererst Schülerin dieser Schule, Miss Granger", er trat so nah an sie heran, dass ihr warmer Atem gegen sein Gesicht schlug, „und als solche haben sie sich an die Schulregeln zu halten."

Hermine gingen zahllose Gedanken durch den Kopf: Das es der erste Abend war, dass er keinen fiesen Todesser mehr spielen musste, dass er ein Auge zudrücken sollte, dass er verdammt noch mal kein so fürchterliches Arschloch mehr sein sollte, aber alles was sie aus ihren Lippen presste war ein zartes „Es tut mir Leid". In Gedanken sah sie die Rubine für den Hauspokal purzeln. Wenn das Schuljahr so weiter ging und Snape ihr hinter jeder Ecke auflauerte, dürfte sie sich bis zu ihrem Abschluss nicht die geringste Verfehlung mehr erlauben.

Fleur hatte lange gezögert. Es hatte ihr einen feuchten Schwall der Erregung zwischen die Beine gezaubert, als Snape sich auf diese Weise der kleine Gryffindor näherte. Dabei konnte sie nicht einmal sagen, an wessen Stelle sie gerade lieber wäre. Beide Positionen hatten ihren Reiz. Als sie aber Hermines Antwort hörte, konnte sie nicht mehr anders und trat aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein, ihm eine derartige Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

„Isch ´atte ´ermine noch um ein Treffen gebeten", flötetet sie fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie auf die beiden zuging. Wie vom Donner gerührt trat Snape einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um. Böse funkelte er sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und erneut huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über das Gesicht der jungen Französin.

„Professor Weasley, sie scheinen eine regelrechte Freiluftfanatikerin zu sein", stellte er abwertend fest.

„´eute kann man lediglisch die Kassiopeia besonders gut beobachten." Sie deutete in den Himmel.

„Die Kassiopeia ist ganzjährig hervorragend zu beobachten. Und Miss Granger kann ihnen sicher bestätigen, dass Nächte, in denen keine Wolken den Himmel verhängen, sich wesentlich besser dazu eignen, nach den Sternen zu greifen." Er nahm etwas Abstand von Hermine und drehte sich Fleur zu. Sofort wanderte ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine, als wäre ein Magnet an dieser Stelle verborgen, der sie unaufhörlich anzog. Ein unbändiges Verlangen stieg in ihr auf.

„Misses Weasley! Mäßigen sie sich in ihren Gesten." Mit mehr Härte als nötig schlug er ihre Hand weg. Fleur zog die Augenbrauen über der Nasenwurzel zusammen, musterte ihn und versuchte sein Verhalten zu deuten. Aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

„Immer noch Professeur für sie!", fauchte Fleur zurück und schob sich zwischen ihn und Hermine, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er in dieser Nacht außer mit ihr mit niemandem Sex haben würde.

„Da wäre ich mir an ihrer Stelle nicht so sicher", antwortete Snape. Fleur hatte sich geirrt. Es ging noch ekliger als vorhin, als er Hermine ansprach. Die war dankbar hinter der Blondine in Deckung gegangen und hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Situation so blitzschnell hatte eskalieren können. Dennoch war sie dankbar in diesem Moment nicht allein mit Snape zu sein, auch wenn sie sich eine effektivere Begleitung vorstellen konnte, als ausgerechnet Fleur. Sie schien keine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf den Herren der Zaubertränke zu haben.

„Na, na, wer wird sich denn an einem solchen schönen Abend streiten." Fleur riss die Augen weit auf und sah an Severus vorbei. _Was wollte der denn hier? Der sollte brav mit einem Drink im Inneren des Schlosses auf sie warten_.

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Lupin. Das geht dich nichts an", zischte Snape.

„Severus", Remus kam einen Schritt näher. Er wand die Hände vor dem Körper und hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt. Nachdem er Hermine einen aufmunternden Blick zugeworfen hatte, drängte auch er sich noch zwischen die beiden Frauen und Snape. Ein nicht unangenehmes Gefühl, wie Fleur befand. „Ich schlage vor ich bringe Professor Weasley noch ein Stück auf den Weg nach Hause und du begleitest Hermine hinauf ins Schloss. Wir haben alle etwas getrunken, für Wortgefechte ist sicher morgen auch noch Zeit", versuchte er weiter zu schlichten.

Severus dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach. Er durfte nicht zu schnell nachgeben. Er würde unglaubwürdig wirken, wenn er den Werwolf zu schnell gewähren lassen würde, auch wenn er ihm die praktischste Möglichkeit anbot. In seiner Obhut wäre die Chance gering, das Fleur ihm noch einmal hinterher ging und er war mit Hermine allein. Alles Weitere würde sich finden.

„Sie ist erwachsen und findet den Weg sicher allein. Warum bringst du, als ihr neuer Hauslehrer Miss Granger nicht in ihren Turm. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich rund um die Uhr mit Schülern abzugeben." Hermine atmete hörbar aus. Diese Variante war ihr wesentlich lieber, auch wenn sie bedeutete Fleur allein durch die Dunkelheit laufen zu lassen. Diese setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als Remus ihr den Satz abschnitt:

„Könntest du es verantworten, dass eine neue Lehrerin sich schon am ersten Abend auf dem unwegigen Gelände verletzt und vielleicht ausfällt. Du bist jetzt stellvertretender Schulleiter. Du hast eine gewisse Verantwortung. Ich werde dann später nach Hermine sehen." Fleur war durchaus beeindruckt. Was sie sonst mit ihren Hüften machte, stellte Remus mit Worten an. Erstaunlich. Aber nicht allein die Verwunderung darüber ließ sie sich nicht wehren, als er sie am Arm packte und zwischen den beiden weg zog. Er legte Hermine noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter und flüstere ihr etwas ins Ohr, bevor er Fleur mit sanfter Gewalt von dem Paar weg lotste.

Er ärgerte sich. Nicht so sehr darüber, dass diese kleine Französin ihm dazwischen gefunkt hatte. Und auch nicht, dass dieser harmoniebedürftige Werwolf sich auch noch bemüßigt gefühlt hatte seinen Kommentar abzugeben. Mehr über sich selbst. Dass mit kühler, abweisender Arroganz kein Blumentopf zu gewinnen war und schon gar kein Frauenherz, war ihm in der Theorie völlig klar. Nur an der praktischen Umsetzung haperte es.

Ein Fakt, der ihn an Fleur so reizte war der, dass sie dies nicht störte. Sie kam, sie zog sich aus, er fickte sie, sie zog sich an und ging wieder. Alles was er ihr sagte, sei es auch noch so verletzend, schien an ihr abzuprallen. Die kleinen, frechen Bemerkungen, die sie erwiderte, steigerten sein Verlangen nur noch mehr, ihr den vorlauten Mund zu stopfen. Allerdings bildete er sich auch nicht ein auch nur ein Stück ihres Herzens zu besitzen.

Bei Hermine war das anders. Sicher hatte sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren zu einer selbstbewussten, jungen Frau entwickelt, die durchaus auch schlagfertig war. Aber ihr gegenüber hatte er Probleme sich aus der Rolle des Lehrers heraus zu bewegen. Der Rolle des allwissenden Meisters, dessen Wort Gesetz war und der jedes Widerwort mit einer bissigen Bemerkung im Keim erstickte.

Und nun stand sie da. Sie, die sich erfolgreich gegen Voldemort behauptet hatte und gleich zwei Personen meinten, sie vor ihm beschützen zu müssen.

Nachdem Lupin Fleur aus der Szenerie gezogen hatte, war er für Sekunden gefesselt von Hermines Antlitz, das im sanften Schein des Mondlichts so perfekt und weich aussah. Er glaubte selbst jetzt, ihren klugen Geist, den er so überaus schätzte, aus ihren wunderschönen, braunen Augen hervorbrechen zu sehen und ihre wissbegierigen Fragen der vergangenen Jahre klangen in seinen Ohren nach. Sofort als er sich seiner Gedanken bewusst wurde, stellte er sich noch etwas gerader und räusperte sich. Es lag ihm nicht, ihr den Hof zu machen und etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Er kannte sie seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr! Andererseits hätte sie jetzt bereits ihren Abschluss, wenn nicht der Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord im vergangenen Jahr seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hätte. Und wie sie selber schon bemerkt hatte, war sie volljährig.

„Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich auffordernd und hob den Arm. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihn ihr anbieten sollte, widerstand aber diesem ersten Impuls und wies mit einer Geste lediglich zum Schloss empor.

Hermine hatte das Treiben um sich herum stumm beobachtet. Sie war zwar überrascht, dass Fleur so plötzlich auftauchte, hatte sie doch vermutet, sie würde sich noch mit Remus zurückziehen. Nach dem, was sie vorhin beobachtet und gehört hatte, traute sie der Blondine einiges zu. Es wäre übertrieben gewesen zu sagen, dass sie dankbar für Fleurs Eingreifen war, aber ganz ungelegen kam es ihr nicht. Ihr Bild von Snape hatte sich in den vergangenen Monaten zum wiederholten Mal gewandelt und sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Jahrelang hatte sie ihn kritisch beäugt und gleichzeitig aus der Ferne seine Intelligenz bewundert. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen seine Autorität anzuzweifeln, bis zu jenem Abend auf dem Astronomieturm, an dem er all ihren Respekt verloren hatte. Zu enttäuscht war sie von seinem Handeln und ihrem Urteilsvermögen. Erst als sie erkannte, dass er über viele Jahre hinweg sein eigenes Leben riskiert hatte, beinahe sogar verloren hätte, erstarkte die Achtung und Anerkennung wieder. Hinzu kam aber noch ein anderes Gefühl, das sie nicht richtig einordnen konnte Dankbarkeit? Verbundenheit? Bewunderung? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, obwohl sie spätestens seit ihrer Begegnung in der Eingangshalle beständig versuchte es zu analysieren.

„Professor?", fragend sah Hermine ihn an, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zuging.

„Miss Granger. Schon vor der ersten Stunde eine Frage? Haben sie auch ein Leben außerhalb der Bücher?" Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, den genervten Unterton, den er gewohnt war ihr gegenüber anzuschlagen, gänzlich aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Haben sie eins?", platzte es aus der Brünetten heraus und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie wahrscheinlich die Chance auf eine Antwort auf das was sie wirklich interessierte vertan, wenn sie auch vorher schon nicht groß gewesen war.

Sofort zeichnete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab. _Sie wollte sich duellieren. Wenn auch nur verbal_.

„Wenn ich das Bedürfnis hätte, mich mit jemandem über meine sozialen, fachlichen oder sonstigen Kompetenzen auszutauschen, wären sie sicher die letzte, zu der ich gehen würde." Hatte er gerade Letzte gesagt? Eigentlich dachte er Erste, aber aus seinem Mund war es eindeutig nicht herausgekommen.

Hermine war verletzt über die rüde Abweisung, auch wenn sie etwas anderes im Grunde gar nicht erwartet hatte.

„Dann sehe ich auch keinen Grund mein Leben vor ihnen zu rechtfertigen", antwortete sie kühl und drehte sich dem Eingangsportal entgegen.

_Touché würde die kleine Französin jetzt sagen_, dachte Snape sich. Aber das, was er für Hermine empfand, das, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, wann er angefangen hatte es zu fühlen, hinderte ihn daran weiter zu sticheln. Er überlegte, was er tun sollte, wissend, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. An ihr vorbei gehen und ihr die Tür aufhalten, um ihr deutlich zu machen, wie wenig Wert er darauf legte, mehr Zeit als unbedingt notwendig mit ihr zu verbringen und sie so schnell wie möglich in ihrem Turm abzuliefern, wäre das gewesen, was ihm am Ehesten entsprochen hätte. Das erwartete sie von ihm, dessen war er sich bewusst. Aber er war sich unsicher, ob er es selbst von sich erwartete.

„Miss Granger." Als eine Reaktion ausblieb und sie sich langsam in Richtung Schule in Bewegung setzte, rief er ihr etwas sanfter „Hermine" hinterher.

Er hatte sie schon als vieles angesprochen. Als Streberin, Besserwisserin, in letzter Zeit auch einige Male als Heldin, mit einer Betonung, die keinen Zweifel daran zuließ, dass es als alles, aber nicht als Kompliment gemeint war. Aber selten redete er sie mit dem Vornamen an und noch seltener, eigentlich konnte sie sich an kein einziges Mal erinnern, hatte er dabei keinen Unterton in der Stimme, die mit jeder Silbe Verachtung ausdrückte. Mehr Neugier als Verwunderung ließ sie auf der Stelle stehen bleiben. Da war es wieder, dieses wunderbare Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Zögernd drehte sie sich um und sah ihm mitten ins Gesicht, das sich jetzt direkt vor ihrem befand.

„Ich wäre ein schlechter Lehrer, wenn ich mir ihre Frage nicht anhören und nach bestem Gewissen zu beantworten versuchen würde", erklärte er ihr und sofort trat die Ernüchterung bei Hermine an die Stelle der gebannten Erwartung.

„Waren sie jemals ein guter?" Erneut biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Es lag ihr fern ihn zu beleidigen, vor allem weil sie noch ein Jahr möglichst reibungslos mit ihm auskommen musste. Aber diese Feststellung ließ keine andere Frage zu, als die, die sich auf ihren Lippen gebildet hatte.

„Offensichtlich glauben sie das nicht." Mit einem Schritt entfernte sich Snape wieder von seiner Schülerin, um die räumliche Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen, die Hermine gerade verbal geschaffen hatte. Er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen und wartete, dass sie sich umdrehte und vor ihm zum Schloss marschierte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor Snape", sagte die Gyffindor jedoch mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich sollte so nicht mit ihnen reden. Es ist respektlos und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen." Sie dachte mit keinem Gedanken daran, seine Vermutung zu widerlegen.

„Sie müssen sich nicht für ihre Gedanken entschuldigen. Stellen sie mir nun ihre Frage, oder war es das, was sie wissen wollten?" Da war er wieder, dieser schnippische Unterton. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm, die zynischen Bemerkungen zu unterdrücken, die er jedem anderen entgegen geworfen hätte. Der Abend war bei Weitem nicht so verlaufen, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Zu allem Überfluss war seine kleine Gespielin mit einem anderen über alle Berge. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde vermutet, dass Lupin Fleur lediglich nach Hause geleiten wollte.

„Ich halte sie für einen der Besten auf ihrem Gebiet, genauso wie auf zahlreichen anderen auch. Ich schätze ihre Intelligenz und ihren Scharfsinn. Letztendlich auch ihren Mut und ihre Treue, die sie Dumbledore bewiesen haben. Aber mit Verlaub Sir, ich halte sie nicht für einen guten Lehrer", ignorierte sie seine Aufforderung. Sie verspürte den Drang sich ihm zu erklären und das hatte sie nun getan.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass mir an ihrer Wertschätzung etwas liegen könnten?" Snape hatte keine Lust mehr sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach nur in etwas hinein gesteigert, das ihm jetzt völlig lächerlich erschien. Fleur hatte Recht, wenn sie ihn damit aufzog. Hermine war jung, klug und hübsch. Was sollte sie an jemandem wie ihm anziehend finden?

„Weil jedem Menschen etwas daran liegt, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt", antwortete sie.

„An ihrer Wertschätzung?" Der Hohn sprang ihm förmlich aus dem Gesicht, als er ihr die Frage verächtlich entgegen schnaubte.

„Haben sie sich jetzt vorgenommen, mich zu beleidigen, indem sie sich dümmer stellen als sie sind, nur um mir zu beweisen, wie dumm ich bin? Es funktioniert nicht, wie sie sehen, Professor. Ich habe sie durchschaut."

„Die sind weit davon entfernt, mich zu durchschauen", bellte er ihr entgegen. „Sie sollten weniger Zeit mit Professor Weasley verbringen. Das freche Mundwerk scheint abzufärben, Miss Granger."

Zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch hatte Hermine das Gefühl die Oberhand zu haben. Mit festen Blicken sah sie ihn herausfordernd an: „Nur weil ich ihnen nicht sage, was sie hören wollen, ist das noch lange nicht frech", erwiderte sie.

Sie war gerade im Begriff ihn rasend zu machen. Er konnte ihr nicht einmal Hauspunkte abziehen, das ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr. Er konnte sich genauso wenig einfach umdrehen und gehen. Dann würde er seine Niederlage eingestehen.

„Miss Granger, sollte ich sie vielleicht darauf überprüfen, ob sie am heutigen Abend verbotener Weise Alkohol zu sich genommen haben?" Er musterte sie eindringlich, um der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Um sie zu durchschauen, brauche ich keinen Alkohol, Professor", antwortete sie, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Dann nennen sie mir den Grund, aus dem ich nun hier draußen mit ihnen stehe, anstatt mich in meinen Privaträumen mit gehaltvolleren Dingen zu beschäftigen, wenn sie mich durchschauen", forderte der Lehrer.

Das konnte sie natürlich nicht. Und wo sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war ihr überhaupt völlig unklar, warum es plötzlich zu einem derartigen Menschenauflauf auf dem Gelände gekommen war. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und schüttelte dann vorsichtig den Kopf, was ihre Locken in eine sanfte Bewegung versetzte.

„Vielleicht sollten sie ein paar Nachhilfestunden bei Professor Trelawny nehmen. Dann könnten sie es wenigstens mit Wahrsagen versuchen und müssten nicht im Trüben fischen." Schwungvoll drehte er sich um und ging davon, bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte etwas zu erwidern.

Das hinderte Hermine jedoch nicht daran es trotzdem zu tun. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach bei ihnen Nachhilfestunden nehmen. Dann kann ich ungefragt in ihre Gedanken einzudringen lernen", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Genauso schwungvoll wie er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, so ruckartig blieb er stehen. Er drehte sich um und fegte zurück, bis er schließlich so dicht vor ihr stand, dass jeder Millimeter näher unsittlich gewesen wäre.

„Ich habe vieles getan, Miss Granger, auch vieles auf das ich nicht stolz bin. Aber ich bin nie zum Spaß in jemandes Gedanken eingedrungen, geschweige denn habe sie manipuliert." Den letzten Teil hatte er angefügt, um weiteren Vermutungen ihrerseits vorzubeugen. Aber in dem Versuch möglichst wertfrei und neutral zu klingen, schwang dennoch ein Hauch Enttäuschung mit. Sie sah in ihm also scheinbar immer noch lediglich den Todesser, der er so lange Jahre hatte vorgeben müssen zu sein.

„Das wollte ich ihnen auch gar nicht unterstellen", antwortete Hermine erschrocken.

„Sehen sie, Miss Granger. Würde ich ungefragt in anderer Leute Gedanken eindringen, könnte ich auch überprüfen, ob diese Behauptung wahr ist."

Sie erschrak kurz, als sie sich der Tragweite ihrer Äußerungen bewusst wurde. Würde er das wirklich tun, käme er gar nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie sehr er bereits in ihren Gedanken verankert war.

„Sie sollten jetzt wirklich in ihren Schlafsaal gehen." Snape richtete sich auf, um seiner Größe die volle Wirkung zu geben.

„Würden sie mir noch einige Minuten geben, um frische Luft zu schnappen?", bat sie ihn.

„Ich habe Professor Lupin versprochen, sie in ihren Turm zu bringen."

„Dann bleiben sie hier und bringen mich in ein paar Minuten nach oben." Verdammt, es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, sich anständig einander gegenüber zu verhalten, dachte sie sich.

Snape sah in den Himmel und betrachtete den fast vollen Mond. „Sollen wir auch Händchen halten und Kuscheln, um romantische Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen? Oder haben sie ganz andere Vorstellungen?", fragte er schließlich genervt, den Kopf immer noch von ihr abgewandt. Plötzlich spürte er, dass Hermine es war, die die unsichtbare Grenze überschritt und sich dicht vor ihn stellte.

„Sie könnten mich küssen", forderte sie. Die Gryffindor war erschrocken über ihre eigene Courage. Aber in diesem Moment schien ihr genau das, das Richtige zu sein. Sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch unter Alkoholeinfluss stand.

Derselbe Gedanke schoss auch Snape durch den Kopf, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte.

„Sie sind sich sicher, nicht betrunken zu sein?", fragte er ungläubig. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, denn schon hatte sich sein Gegenüber auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihre Lippen vorsichtig auf seine gelegt. Zur Überraschung gesellte sich dieses unbändige Verlangen sie zu spüren, das es seit einiger Zeit fühlte. Ihre Lippen so zart und weich, auf seinen. Ihr schlanker Körper dicht an ihn gepresst. Das war anders als mit der kleinen Französin. Es war einfach nur schön und er wollte diesen Moment so lange wie möglich fest halten. Gerade als Snape begann den Kuss zärtlich zu erwidern und seine Hände um ihre Taille legte, wurden sie von einem gellenden Schrei aus Richtung der Gewächshäuser unterbrochen, der sie auseinander fahren ließ.


	6. Chapter 6

**Es war Zufall, dass ich nackt war**

Draco hasste es. Er hasste es wirklich. Seit dieser Weasley sich einen Helden nennen durfte, zeichnete ihn eine Arroganz aus, die der eines Malfoys alle Ehre machen würde. Obwohl es mit der malfoy´schen Arroganz nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords nicht allzu weit her war. Sein Vater war rechtskräftig verurteilt, genauso wie er und seine Mutter. Nur der Umstand, dass sie dem großen Harry Potter das Leben gerettet hatten, wurde mildernd anerkannt. Unter strengsten Auflagen war es Draco gestattet worden, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und seinen Abschluss nachzuholen. Das war aber auch das einzige Stück Normalität, welches ihm gestattet wurde. Das Vermögen seiner Familie wurde beschlagnahmt, genauso wie sein Zuhause als unmittelbare Wirkungsstätte des dunklen Lords gesperrt wurde. Seine Eltern lebten nun in einer kleinen, eigentlich unwürdigen Wohnung mitten in London und waren gezwungen arbeiten zu gehen. Sogar ihm war angetragen worden einen Ferienjob anzunehmen – zur Ausformung des Charakters. Und wen traf er in diesem kleinen, piefigen Lokal, dass sein Vater und er sonst unter allen Umständen gemieden hätten? Und dann auch noch bei so etwas unwürdigem wie der Reinigung der Pissoirs? Ausgerechnet diese kleine, rothaarige Ratte. Dieses Wiesel, das sich über ihn lustig machte. Und wenn es nicht dieses unsägliche Verbot gegeben hätte, außerhalb der Mauern der Schule einen Zauberstab zu tragen, er hätte ihn in das verwandelt, was er war. Stattdessen hatte er das einzige getan, was ihm einfiel, um diesen Helden zu demütigen: Er hatte Ron geküsst. In aller Öffentlichkeit.

Die, die es gesehen hatten, hatten es für einen Scherz gehalten und lachten. Nur Hermine hatte sich etwas echauffiert, als sie davon erfahren hatte. Sonst niemand. Aber diesem einen Kuss waren seitdem viele gefolgt. Das Gefühl, das in ihnen beiden los getreten worden war, war mächtiger als alle Missachtung, Feindschaft oder Abscheu, die sie je für einander empfunden hatten. Die Anziehung, das Verlangen den Körper des Anderen zu erkunden, hatte schließlich gesiegt, als er am nächsten Tag wieder in dieses Lokal gekommen war. Allein. Und Ron aufforderte ihn in den Hinterhof zu begleiten. Im ersten Moment hatte Draco gedacht, er würde ihn zusammen mit seinen Brüdern zu Brei schlagen. Stattdessen war er in einer Weise über ihn hergefallen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und nun folgte er ihm, verbotener Weise, auf das Freigelände, auch wenn es seinen Rauswurf bedeuten könnte und ihm damit einen sicheren, warmen Platz in einer Gefängniszelle.

Die erste Hürde hatte er bereits überwunden, als er an seinem Hauslehrer unbemerkt vorbei schlüpfte. Dieser schien mit der kleinen Gryffindor mehr als beschäftigt zu sein. _Sehr gut_, dachte sich Draco, _dann würde auch sie nicht stören_.

Nach einigen Momenten, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor kamen, erreichte der junge Slytherin die Gewächshäuser. Obwohl die beiden Jungen erst am Nachmittag zusammen gewesen waren, brannte das Verlangen bereits jetzt wieder heiß in ihm und er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Lippen auf die des Geliebten zu pressen. Bevor er die grüne Welt der Pflanzen betrat, atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein, um sich zu konzentrieren. Mit einer Hand wanderte er zu seinem Schritt, wo sich allein bei dem Gedanken an das, was gleich passieren würde, eine Beule abzeichnete. Langsam ging er um das erste Haus herum. Im zweiten würde er ihn finden, da war er sich sicher. Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür auf und erkannte im zarten Schimmer von ein paar dutzend Kerzen, was er zu finden gehofft hatte.

Ron hatte seinen Beobachter noch nicht bemerkt und das nutzte Draco, um jeden Millimeter des Anblicks in sich aufzunehmen, der sich ihm bot. Dieser in Ansätzen als trainiert zu bezeichnende Körper, an dem sich trotz der Entbehrungen während des vergangenen Jahres, während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort, ein kleiner Bauchansatz abzeichnete, den Ron freilich immer zu verstecken suchte. Diese kleine Knubbelnase mitten im Gesicht und die tausend Sommersprossen, die darüber gesät waren und sich über die Schultern und des gesamten Rücken erstreckten. In diesem weichen Licht sah er einfach zum Anbeißen aus und scheinbar hatte er sich bereits genau dafür in Pose gebracht. Bis auf ein winziges Stück Stoff, das locker um seine Hüfte lag, war er unbekleidet. Vor ihm standen zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe mit Wein, dazu Erdbeeren und wie es aussah auch etwas Schlagsahne. Draco leckte sich gierig über die Lippen, als er aus dem Dunkel trat und Ron ihn erblickte.

„Weasley, hast du dir noch was vorgenommen heute Abend?", fragte er arrogant und reckte dabei die Nase gerade so weit in die Luft, das er den jungen Gryffindor nicht aus den Augen verlor.

„Malfoy, solltest du nicht in deinem Schlafsaal sein?", erwiderte Ron prompt.

„Genauso wie du in deinem sein solltest", entgegnete Draco spitz, wobei kein Funken Hochnäsigkeit aus seiner Stimme gewichen war.

„Nur, dass ich nicht in den Knast wandere, wenn man mich hier draußen erwischt", forderte Ron ihn nun heraus.

„Nur würde mich niemand hier vermuten."

„Ich habe dich gesehen. Es wird dich einiges Kosten dir mein Schweigen zu erkaufen."

„Ich werde dir den Mund stopfen." Mit den letzten Worten hatte der Blonde seine Hose geöffnet und damit seinem schon deutlich erigierten Penis Freiraum verschafft. Er kniete sich hin und wedelte damit vor dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen herum.

„Und das soll mich beeindrucken?", fragte dieser kühl, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich den lieber deiner Freundin zeigen." Draco schaffte es gerade sich halb zur Seite zu drehen, als Ron sich auf ihn stürzte und zu Boden warf.

Bevor er etwas sagen, oder reagieren konnte, wurden ihm zwei Lippen auf den Mund gepresst und die Zunge des Gryffindors verlangte mit einer Vehemenz Einlass, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, oder wenigstens die Oberhand zu gewinnen, aber er war eindeutig ein weiteres Mal in der unterlegenen Position und so ergab er sich. Es hätte schließlich schlimmeres Geben können, als von diesem wilden, rothaarigen Amor geküsst zu werden.

„Du willst mir also den Mund stopfen, Malfoy?", fragte Ron, als er den Kopf wieder hob. Langsam begann er Umhang und Uniform des unter ihm Liegenden zu öffnen. Er bekam keine Antwort, sondern nur ein Keuchen, als er mit dem Knie vorsichtig die immer noch frei liegende Erektion streifte.

„Das sieht schlecht für dich aus, würde ich sagen", stichelte der Rothaarige weiter, bevor er seinen Mund langsam in der Halsbeuge versenkte und dann mit Nachdruck zu saugen begann. Plötzlich drang ein Gepolter von draußen ein. Offenbar war jemand in den Gewächshäusern unterwegs. Schnell verschwanden die beiden hinter einer großen Rabatte mit jungen Alraunen, die Professor Sprout offenbar zum Umtopfen ausersehen hatte. Gegenseitig hielten sie sich die Münder zu, um nicht zu laut zu keuchen und wussten doch, dass sie das selbe dachten – _Wenn das Filch und Mrs. Norris sind, sind wir verloren_.

OooOOooO

Dieser dumme Eimer aber auch. Sie musste mit Pamona unbedingt über die Ordnung hier unten sprechen. Nachdem Minerva McGonagall sich entschlossen hatte beim letzten Gewächshaus anzufangen nach dem Kraut zu suchen, das ihren Kopfschmerzen Linderung verschaffen sollte, war sie mittlerweile, bislang erfolglos, am zweiten Gewächshaus angekommen. Verwundert sah sie durch die Glaswände, schien drinnen doch eine Art Licht zu flackern. Vorsichtig stieß sie dir Tür auf und sah eine flauschige Decke, ausgebreitet auf dem Boden. Darauf standen zwei Gläser, eine Karaffe Elfenwein, eine Schale mit Erdbeeren und eine weitere mit Schlagsahne. Sofort umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen und die Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen.

„Filius? Bist du hier?", rief sie in den Raum und bekam keine Antwort. Also warf sie ihren spitzen Hut auf den Boden und legte auch den Umhang daneben, bevor sie die Röcke raffte und sich auf der gemütlichen Decke nieder ließ. Genüsslich begann sie an einer Erdbeere zu lutschen, während sie wartete. _Filius, mein kleiner Zauberkünstler, was hast du heute wieder für Kunststückchen vor_ dachte sie sich voll gespannter Erwartung.

Nachdem sie die erste Frucht verspeist hatte, folgte einer zweite und auch eine dritte genehmigte sie sich, bevor sie begann ihre Schuhe abzustreifen, als sie ein leises Keuchen aus Richtung der Alraunen vernahm.

„Filius?" Keine Antwort.

„Wenn du Verstecken spielen möchtest, musst du mir schon sagen, dass ich dich suchen soll", flötete sie, während sie sich erhob und in Richtung des Geräuschs ging.

„Filiuhus! Komm heraus, ich finde dich ja ohnehin."

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich panisch an, als Draco plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts eine junge Alraune in der Hand hielt, die augenblicklich begann, einen entsetzlichen Schrei von sich zu geben. McGonagall hielt sich die Ohren zu und begann nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen, den sie schließlich in dem auf dem Boden liegenden Umhang fand. Sofort war der Raum hell erleuchtet und ihr Blick fiel auf den völlig unbekleideten Ron Weasley, der gerade verzweifelt versuchte die junge Alraune wieder in die Erde zu bringen.

„Mister Weasley!", schrie sie ihn an, wofür es mehrere Gründe gab. Aber in der Hauptsache deswegen, um den durchdringenden Laut der Alraune zu übertönen.

Schnell ging die neue Schulleiterin zu ihrem Schüler hinüber, riss ihm die Pflanze aus der Hand, stopfte sie recht unsanft in einen leer stehenden Pflanzkübel und bedeckte sie mit Erde, bis sie ruhig war. Dann warf sie dem Gryffindor einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stemmte die Arme in die Seite. Sie ging einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu und gerade als sie mit ihrer Strafpredigt beginnen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Gewächshaus erneut.

Hermine sah abgehetzt aus, aber als sie ihren nackten Freund vor ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin stehen sah, entglitten ihr die Gesichtzüge völlig. Sie schnappte nach Luft, wurde sich aber nach einigen Atemzügen bewusst, dass gerade jetzt die Zeit nicht an ihr war etwas zu sagen. Also kniff sie die Lippen zusammen und beschränkte sich darauf vernichtende Blicke in Richtung ihres Freundes zu werfen, dessen Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile der seiner Haare in erstaunlicher Weise ähnelte.

Zusammen mit Hermine war Severus Snape eingetreten, an dessen rechter Hand, recht unbeholfen, Draco Malfoy baumelte, mit hochgezogenen Schultern, den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, immer darauf bedacht, niemanden anzusehen. Snapes Gesicht war wie versteinert. Kein hämisches Lächeln über die unangenehme Situation, noch ein wütendes Grinsen zeichneten sich darauf ab.

„Ich habe dann wohl die anderen beiden Protagonisten in diesem Schauspiel erwischt, Minerva", erklärte er knapp mit einem Blick auf Hermine und schubste Draco in den Raum.

„Was soll das heißen, Severus?", fragte die Schulleiterin, als sie sich umdrehte.

„Nun, wie sich die Situation darstellt, hat Mister Weasley wohl dieses Gewächshaus für eine kleine, nächtliche Zusammenkunft mit seiner Freundin ausersehen. Leider habe ich Miss Granger auf dem Gelände aufgehalten, so dass sie nicht pünktlich da sein konnte", während einer kurzen Pause sah er noch einmal Hermine an, aus deren Augen mittlerweile Funken zu sprühen schienen. Sie hatte die Hände an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und ihre ganze Körperhaltung versteift. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer sich nicht zu diesem Sachverhalt zu äußern.

„Mister Malfoy wird diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen wollen, um die Prügelei mit Mister Weasley vom Nachmittag fortzusetzen", schloss Severus seinen emotionslos vorgetragenen Bericht.

McGongall, die Ron mittlerweile seine Sachen gereicht hatte, sah erstaunt von Einem zum Anderen. Vor allem von Hermine hätte sie ein solch unüberlegtes Verhalten nicht erwartet. Sie kannte die Regel und hielt sich auch daran. Und wenn sie es nicht tat, ließ sie sich nicht erwischen. Sie wusste nicht, über welchen Umstand sie mehr schockiert sein sollte.

„Meine Herren, meine Dame – gibt es Einwände gegen das, was Professor Snape gerade ausführte?", fragte sie und sah die drei Schüler nacheinander an.

Der jüngste Weasley-Sohn stand immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf, aber erst halb bekleidet vor ihr, den Blick fest auf seine Fußspitzen geheftet, schüttelte er vorsichtig den Kopf. Ron hatte beschlossen, dass alles nur noch schlimmer werden würde, egal, was er jetzt sagte und darum hatte er sich entschieden zu schweigen und stumm seine Strafe entgegen zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung Hermine würde ihm nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

Draco Malfoy stand mit hochgezogenen Schultern und ebenfalls knallrotem Kopf neben seinem Hauslehrer. Es tat ihm Leid, seinen Liebhaber in diese Situation gebracht zu haben, aber hätte Snape sich nicht auf dem Gelände herumgetrieben, wäre die Chance gut gewesen, unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Und schließlich war Weasley der Held, ihm würde schon nichts passieren. Dumm war nur, dass auch dieses kleine Schlammblut in der Nähe war. Sie konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen, im Gegensatz zu dieser Fledermaus. Hoffentlich wusste das Schlammblut, dass ihre Loyalität bei ihrem Freund zu liegen hatte und sie genau in diesem Moment den Mund halten sollte.

Hermine stand stumm und wütend neben Snape. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Ron und Draco hin und her. Plötzlich hatte sie begriffen. Die Tatsache, wer weiß wie lange schon hintergangen worden zu sein, schmerzte mindestens genauso schwer, wie die, das Snape glaubte, sie habe ihn nur zur Ablenkung küssen wollen. Dennoch schwieg sie. Vorwürfe würde es hageln, zumindest für Ron. Aber dafür würde es einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt geben.

„Keine Einwände?", fragte schließlich McGonagall und bereute in diesem Moment Severus vor einigen Stunden untersagt zu haben, bereits vor Beginn des Unterrichts Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

„Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich Mr. Malfoy in seinen Schlafraum bringen. Da ich Slytherin leider noch keine Hauspunkte abziehen kann, werde ich ihm dennoch eine Strafarbeit nicht ersparen können", erklärte Snape samtig.

„Tu was du für angebracht hältst. Aber mach Mister Malfoy bewusst, auf wie dünnem Eis er sich bewegt. Du hast nicht zufällig Remus gesehen?"

„Ich glaube er wollte Professor Weasley nach Hause bringen. Ich kann ihn gern holen lassen." Snape hatte schon die Hand gehoben, um eine der Hauselfen zu rufen, als Minerva abwinkte.

„Mit den beiden werde ich schon fertig. Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, wenn sie mir bitte in den Turm folgen würden. Ich werde Professor Lupin über ihren Fehltritt informieren und ihm weitere disziplinarische Maßnahmen überlassen." McGonagall begann sich die Nasenwurzel zu reiben. Mit einem Schlag waren die Kopfschmerzen wieder da und sie hatte das Mutterkraut immer noch nicht gefunden, wegen dem sie eigentlich nach draußen gegangen war. Stattdessen hatte sie Dinge gesehen, bei denen es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, sie wären ihr verborgen geblieben.

Snape schob Draco unsanft nach draußen, während er Hermine noch einen kühlen Blick zu warf. McGonagall ließ die Spuren des unterbrochenen Rendezvous verschwinden und bedeutete dann Hermine und Ron ihr zu folgen. Die Augen des Weasleys war immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet, während Hermine ihn mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken bombardierte, marschierten sie schweigend über die Ländereien in Richtung Schloss.

„Werden sie meinen Eltern schreiben… oder dem Ministerium?", fragte Draco kleinlaut, als er glaubte, dass niemand ihn hören würde.

„Zunächst reicht mir das Wissen, dass in ihrem Bewusstsein verankert ist, dass ich es könnte, Mister Malfoy", antwortete er bissig, während er zum Gebüsch hinüber sah. Er hätte schwören könne, dort etwas gesehen zu haben, aber es war verschwunden. Genauso verschwunden wie seine Chance auf eine heiße Nacht. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie unsinnig die Hoffnung war, der er sich hingegeben hatte.

OooOOooO

all, die dieses pairing lieben: Es tut mir Leid… Aber Sirius wusste es schon in Band 3 – er zieht einfach die falschen Schlussfolgerungen…


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Lieber ne gute Affäre, als ne schlechte Beziehung**

„Möschtest du misch wirklich schon nach Hause bringen?", fragte Fleur, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren und sah Remus mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

„Bill wird sich schon Sorgen machen. Es ist spät", erklärte er ihr.

„Der macht sie erst Sorgen, wenn morgen kein Frühstück auf dem Tisch steht", antwortete Fleur abwertend und zog ihren Begleiter mit einiger Mühe in Richtung See.

„Fleur", Remus zwang sie zum Stehen und zog sie etwas näher an sich. „Du solltest ihn nicht unterschätzen. Wem würde es nicht auffallen, dass so ein zarter Körper sich nicht an ihn schmiegt." Zärtlich streichelte er über ihre Wange und beherrschte sich mit Mühe ihr keinen Kuss zu geben. Verdammt, sie sprachen gerade über ihren Ehemann!

„Oh, das müsste ihm bereits seit einem Jahr auffallen – als er in das zweite Schlafzimmer zog." Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. Als sie den See mit großen Schritten erreicht hatte, zog sie ihren Umhang von den Schultern und breitete ihn am Ufer aus. Ohne sich umzusehen setzte sie sich darauf und legte den Kopf nach hinten. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Bill passiert?", wollte er wissen. Remus hatte sich auf den Umhang gesetzt und betrachtete den makellosen Körper, den sie ihm darbot. Es war der verlockenste Anblick, den er seit langem sah.

„Ein Werwolf", sagte sie ausdruckslos und wurde sich erst im Nachhinein der Wirkung ihrer Worte bewusst. Sie richtete sich auf und strich ihm über die Wange. „Es tüt misch leid. Das war nischt so gemeint, wie es geklungen ´aben müss." Remus lächelte sie an.

„Ist schon gut." Viele Leute hatten ihm schon ganz andere Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und sich hinterher nicht dafür entschuldigt. Sie war so unglaublich süß.

„Manschmal fünktioniert es eben nischt so, wie man es sisch vorstellt", erzählte sie weiter und hauchte ihm dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Noch bevor er ihn in einen leidenschaftlicheren verwandeln konnte, hatte sie sich bereits von ihm entfernt und streifte ihr Kleid über den Kopf. Sie erhob sich und ihre zarten Konturen schimmerten im Mondlicht. Sie bewegte sich fast tänzerisch und Remus ließ seinen Blick von ihrem festen, kleinen Busen über den flachen Bauch bis hinunter zu ihrer völlig kahlen Scham wandern. Er war sich sicher, würde sie ihn jetzt berühren, ganz gleich welchen Körperteil, er würde auf der Stelle kommen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen ging sie geradewegs auf das Wasser zu und als sie bereits bis zu den Knien darin stand, drehte sie sich um und begann, ihm zu winken.

„Komm, wir gehen schwimmen", forderte sie ihn auf. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte sich nicht wehren. Ihre Haare schienen im Wind zu schweben und Remus war sich sicher, sie hätte auch einen Nichtschwimmer von der Notwendigkeit eines Aufenthalts im Wasser überzeugen können. Schnell öffnete er seine Hose und sah auf seinen steilen Schwanz. Darüber wollte er sich keine Gedanken machen. Es war dunkel und gleich wäre er im Wasser verschwunden. Auch Umhang und Hemd fielen schnell und er lief auf das Wasser zu. Fleur hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugewendet und war dabei in das feuchte Nass einzutauchen, als er sich dicht hinter sie stellte.

„Was machst du mit mir?", fragte er, während er ihre Taille umfasste.

„Nischts, was du nischt möschtest", erwiderte Fleur und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern an seinen Seiten abwärts. Als sie die Hüfte erreicht hatte, wanderten ihre Hände nach hinten und begannen seinen Po zu massieren. Dabei schob sie sich so nahe an ihn heran, dass er mit seinem harten Schaft zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt. Ein leiser Seufzer kroch aus seinen Lippen bevor er diese auf ihre senkte und sich mit ihr in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinigte. Schnell drang er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund und begann einen wilden Tanz mit ihrer. Remus zog ihren Körper näher an seinen. Ihre kleinen, harten Nippel rieben sich an seinem Oberkörper. Remus Hände wanderten an ihrem Rücken abwärts. Er begann nun seinerseits ihren Po zu massieren. Immer wieder zog er beide Backen leicht auseinander, bevor er damit fort fuhr sie sanft zu kneten.

Plötzlich entzog Fleur sich seinem Kuss und er wusste, dass sie die Überraschung darüber in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah. Hatte sie es sich doch anders überlegt?

„Sag misch, was du willst", forderte sie entgegen all seiner Erwartungen. Dieser niedliche französische Akzent, dieser sinnliche Körper an seinem. Er war zu vielem imstande in diesem Moment, aber bestimmt nicht dazu seine Wünsche in klangvolle Worte zu kleiden.

„Du kleines Biest. Ich werde es dir zeigen", war alles, was er unter größter Konzentration, hervorbrachte. Dann griff er zu und hob sie nach oben. Er drückte ihr Becken leicht von seinem weg und sein pulsierender Dorn fand ihren Eingang von allein. Er zog sie wieder näher und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Remus beobachtete jede Regung auf ihrem Gesicht, um beim geringsten Anzeichen von Missfallen aufhören zu können. Aber alles was er sah, war pure Lust, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte.

Fleur schwang die Beine um seinen Körper und verschränkte sie hinter seinem Rücken, während sie mit den Händen immer wieder seine muskulöse Schultern entlang fuhr. Es war um so vieles besser, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, während sie ihn auf der Wiese liegend beobachtete. Langsam begann sie ihr Becken zu bewegen und versenkte ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie bedeckte seinen Hals bis hin zum Ohr mit tausend kleinen Küssen. Sie wanderte über seine Augen auf die andere Seite, als er plötzlich seinen Kopf hob und seine Lippen erneut auf ihre presste. Diesmal würde er es ihr nicht so einfach machen sich daraus zu lösen – das wusste sie. Und so ließ Fleur ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und ihrem leidenschaftlichen Spiel mit seiner freien Lauf.

Remus beschleunigte den Rhythmus, den Fleur ihm vorgegeben hatte. Er wusste es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Zu lange hatte sie ihn schon gereizt. Das kühle Wasser half etwas, aber nicht viel. Diese weiche Haut, dieser zarte Körper. Es kam ihm vor als wöge sie fast nichts, während sie sich leise in seinen Mund stöhnend an seinem Körper wand. Er war in sie eingedrungen, aber er machte sich nichts vor, sie war es, die ihn fickte. Die Vorstellung, das Fleur die Oberhand in diesem Spiel hatte, ließ seine Erregung ins unermessliche wachsen. Und während Fleur noch einmal an Tempo zulegte, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Dieses Mal war es Remus, der die Lippen von ihren nahm. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schickte einen innigen Seufzer gen Himmel, während er sich heiß in sie ergoss.

Fast augenblicklich legte Fleur den Kopf auf seine Brust und löste die Umklammerung ihrer Beine, in der sie ihn gefangen hielt. Die Kühle des Wassers ließ sie erschaudern und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als er aus ihr heraus glitt. Remus gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann strich er mit einer Hand ihre Wange abwärts, den Hals entlang, an einer Brust vorbei. Er streichelte den Rippenbogen sacht und fuhr dann über ihren flachen Bauch, bevor er sich ohne Vorwarnung an ihr vorbei kopfüber in das kühle Nass stürzte und mit langen Zügen in den See hinein schwamm. Fleur sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, dann ging sie wieder ans Ufer und legte sich so, dass sie ihn weiter beobachten konnte.

Nachdem Remus wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, blickte er sich um. Sie lag im kalten Mondlicht und beobachtete ihn. Noch einmal tauchte er tief und kehrte dann ans Ufer zurück. Als er aus dem Wasser auftauchte, begann auch er ein wenig zu frösteln. Aber ihm wurde sofort wieder heiß, als sein Blick auf den nackten Körper fiel, der ihn in Empfang nahm. _Sie hat das Gesicht eines Engels und die Lenden des Teufels_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sich neben ihr nieder ließ und den Arm um ihre Taille legte. Er zog sie näher an sich, aber nach einem kurzen Kuss befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Isch sollte nün nach ´ause gehen", erklärte sie ihm, während sie nach ihrem Kleid angelte.

Remus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und rief es mit einem stummen Zauber auf. Er hielt den Stoff wie eine Trophäe in die Höhe, so dass sie sich über ihn beugen musste, um ihn zu erreichen. Als sie dies milde lächelnd tat, ließ er ihn schnell sinken, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie in einem Griff auf seinen nackten, nassen Körper, aus dem sie sich nicht befreien konnte.

„Remüs", versuchte sie sich mit einem leicht tadelnden Unterton zu wehren, aber er verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass die Nacht für einen Werwolf schon vorbei", eröffnete er ihr und gab ihr einen weiteren, leidenschaftlicheren Kuss, bis er merkte, dass ihr Widerstand zu schwinden begann. Mit einem Knie schob er ihre Beine auseinander und als sie gerade im Begriff war sich auf ihn zu setzen, drehte er sie auf den Rücken.

„Nicht so schnell", dämpfte er ihren Enthusiasmus und fixierte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Kopf.

„Du quälst misch, Remüs", stellte Fleur vorwurfsvoll fest.

„Nein, ich zeige dir, was genießen ist." Langsam wanderte er von ihrem Mund ausgehend abwärts. Am Bauchnabel der Blondine machte er kurz halt, um diesen zu umkreisen. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entkam ihrem Mund und er wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Mit unzähligen kleinen Küssen wanderte er abwärts, bis er ihre Arme loslassen musste, um ihre Beine auseinander zuschieben. Er pustete auf ihre blanke Scham und beobachtete dabei, wie sie erschauderte und ihre Brustwarzen sich steil aufrichteten. Seine Hand wanderte nach oben, um sie zu liebkosen, während seine Zunge sich den Weg zu ihrer Perle suchte. Er umkreiste sie wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.

„B i t t e", presste Fleur mühevoll hervor.

„Schhhhhh", zischte Remus zwischen ihren Beinen, als er begann vorsichtig an ihrem Knöpfchen zu saugen. Immer wieder ließ er seine Zunge dabei weit nach unten gleiten, ohne in sie einzudringen. Er nahm ihren fantastischen Geschmack in sich auf.

„R e m ü s" Sie klang gequält, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Immer wieder hob sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen und schließlich gab er ihn nach. Langsam drang er erst mit einem Finger, dann mit zweien und schließlich auch mit einem dritten in sie ein. Er bewegte sie langsam und intensivierte die Liebkosungen, die er ihrer Knospe zukommen ließ. Mit Genugtuung hörte er, dass sie nur mehr in der Lage war stoßweise zu atmen. Seine Hand wurde schneller und nach wenigen Stößen zogen sich die Muskeln immer wieder eng um seine Finger zusammen. Mit einem spitzen Schrei ließ die kleine Französin die Welt hinter sich. Sie bäumte sich auf und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Als sich die Wellen zu glätten begannen, hob Remus sein Gesicht aus ihrem Schoß und sah in ihres. Fleurs Augen schimmerten immer noch lustverhangen und sie war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Sie streichelte über seinen Kopf und zog ihn behutsam nach oben. Sie wollte ihn küssen, ihren Geschmack von seinen Lippen schmecken. Aber bevor er sich von ihr in einen Kuss ziehen ließ, hielt er inne und sah sie genau an.

„Wir sollten in meine Privaträume gehen. Ich hätte dir da noch etwas zu zeigen", sagte er bedeutungsvoll, bevor er sich auf ihren Mund stürzte und sie mit einer Wollust küsste, die schon den nächsten Liebesakt ankündigte.

Langsam zog er sie nach oben und reichte ihr das Kleid, dass sie vorher zu erreichen versucht hatte. Fleur dachte mit keinem Gedanken mehr daran sich anzuziehen und dann zu gehen. Viel zu verlockend war die Aussicht auf mehr, also warf sie das Kleid achtlos über und ordnete ihre Haare, als Remus auch schon wieder vor ihr stand und ihr ihren Umhang locker um die Schultern legte.

„Komm", forderte er und zog sie mit sich dem Schloss entgegen. Als sie das alte Gemäuer fast erreicht hatten, stoppte der Werwolf plötzlich und machte dann einen Haken hinter ein kleines Gebüsch, der Fleur fast aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte. Unbeholfen stolperte sie ihm hinterher. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte und protestieren wollte, verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, gegen den sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Also ließ sich die Blondine in Remus Arme fallen und genoss die Leidenschaft, die er über seine Lippen in ihren Körper zauberte. In seine starken Arme geschlossen, ließ sie sich mit ihm zusammen zu Boden sinken und kam auf seinen Knien zum Sitzen. Ein schelmisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie begann seine Hose zu öffnen, in der sein kleiner Werwolf bereits wieder zum Leben erwacht zu sein schien.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stoppte Remus sie und bedeutete ihr mit der anderen Hand zu schweigen. Verwirrt sah Fleur ihn an, als er in Richtung des Eingangsportals deutete, auf das sich gerade eine kleine Gruppe zu bewegte. Nach einem kurzen Moment erkannte sie McGonagall zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, gefolgt von Snape, der Draco Malfoy recht unsanft am Kragen gepackt hielt. _Das geschieht ihm recht_, dachte sie sich und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Begleiter zu. Dieses Mal legte sie ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, um im Schweigen zu gebieten und öffnete dann schnell seine Hose, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung glitt sie von seinem Schoß und senkte ihren Kopf zwischen seine Beine. Mit zwei Fingern umfasste sie den halberigierten Schaft, schloss die Lippen um die Eichel und begann sanft sie mit der Zunge zu liebkosen.

In Remus Brust bildete sich ein Knurren, dem er keinen Einhalt gebieten konnte. Das unglaubliche Gefühl, dass sie ihm bescherte, als sie ihn tiefer in sich aufnahm, verlangte eine körperliche Artikulation von ihm. Und so konnte er gar nicht anders, als sich kurz aufzubäumen. Mit Erschrecken stellte er fast, das gerade in diesem Moment Snape zu ihrem Versteck herüber zu sehen schien. Schnell ließ er sich wieder nach unten sinken und so schwer es ihm fiel, zog er Fleurs Kopf nach oben und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Lass uns gehen", forderte er abermals, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, sie nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle noch einmal zu nehmen.

„Remüs", begann sie vorwurfsvoll und blickte ohne Hemmungen zwischen seine Beine.

„Ich verspreche dir, es wird noch viel besser", erklärte er, ohne sie ausreden zu lassen und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand, um sie ins Innere der Schule zu ziehen, als diese die kleine Gruppe verschluckt hatte.

Die unendlichen Gänge und Treppen bis zu seinen Privaträumen kamen den Beiden wie ein nicht enden wollendes Labyrinth vor und immer wieder hielten sie in dunklen Winkeln, um leidenschaftliche Küsse zu tauschen und die Hände über ihre Körper wandern zu lassen, wie zwei Liebende. Als sie Remus Unterkunft erreicht hatten, gab es kein Halten mehr. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, streifte Fleur ihr Kleid wieder über den Kopf und ließ es noch im Eingangsbereich fallen. Sie öffnete das Hemd des Kollegen und strich bewundernd über die starke Brust.

„Isch will disch", hauchte sie, während Remus die Veela in sein Schlafzimmer zog. Aus seinem Mund klang nur ein dunkles Brummen, als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte und mit der Zunge ihre Mundhöhle in Besitz nahm. Was folgte war ein wilder Tanz der Zungen und der nackten Leiber, die schließlich mehr stolpernd und fallend als kontrolliert auf dem harten Bett landeten.

Fleur setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und rutschte langsam nach unten, wobei sie bereits eine feuchte Spur hinterließ. Mit ihrem Finger zeichnete sie kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust und spielte mit den wenigen Haaren.

„Sag misch, wie du misch willst, Werwolf", forderte sie schließlich ein weiteres Mal mit lustverhangenem Blick und verführerischer Stimme.

„Das werde ich dir schon zeigen", bekam sie auch jetzt zur Antwort und bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er sie mit festem Griff um die Taille gepackt und sich so gedreht, dass sie unter ihm zum liegen kam.

„Oh, wie langweilig", begann sie ihn zu necken, als sie seine Absicht erahnte.

„Langweilig kann manchmal auch spannend sein", sagte Remus bedeutungsvoll und griff in den Nachttisch. Fleur beobachtete seine Hand genau, und als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, zog sie einen schmalen, roten Seidenschal mit sich. Die Augen der Französin weiteten sich und auf ihren Lippen zeichnete sich bereits Protest ab. Nie gab sie, die Verführerin, in einem solchen Maß die Kontrolle ab.

„Vertraust du mir?" Wie oft hatte sie die Frage gestellt und die Antwort immer gekannt. Und nun musste sie sich eine Antwort darauf überlegen. Fleur atmete tief und konnte das Entsetzen über die vertauschten Rollen, in der sie sich aus ihrer Sicht nun befanden, nicht verbergen, was Remus ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Ich mache nichts, was du nicht willst." Er küsste sie sanft. „Versprochen." Der zweite Kuss wurde bereits fordernder. „Also?" Mit dem dritten Kuss bog er bereits ihre Arme über den Kopf und sah ihr dann erwartungsvoll in die Augen. Mit einem vorsichtigen Nicken bestätigte sie ihn in seinem Tun. Und kaum hatte sie den Kopf bewegt, schlang er auch schon den Schal um ihre Handgelenke und sie fühlte sich ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert.

Langsam wanderten seine Lippen über ihr Gesicht, jeden Millimeter genauestens erkundend, als würde er ihn nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihre Schlüsselbeine, liebkoste ihre Brüste und knabberte vorsichtig an den Brustwarzen. Immer wieder entlockte er ihren zarten Lippen ein leichtes Seufzen, das Remus darin bestätigte auch weiter in einer Geschwindigkeit vorzugehen, die ihm jegliche Selbstbeherrschung abrang, die er aufzubringen imstande war. Als er ihren Bauchnabel umrundet hatte und abermals mit der Zunge in ihre Scham eintauchte, reckte Fleur ihm ihr Becken mit einer Vehemenz entgegen, die es ihm noch schwerer machte.

„Remüs, bitte nischt schon wieder", klagte sie verzweifelt unter leichtem Stöhnen, während er ihre Perle umfuhr und schließlich mit einem Finger vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Er hob sein Gesicht und sah in ihre feuchten Augen.

„Dann sag du mir jetzt, was du willst", forderte er, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen. Noch einmal neigte er seinen Kopf und tauchte mit der Zunge zwischen ihre Schamlippen hinab, bevor er ein leises „Fick mich", keuchend aus ihrem Mund vernahm.

Lächelnd richtete er seinen Blick wieder ihrem Gesicht zu. Er genoss es, wie ihr Körper sich wand und er genoss die Erwartung, wie er es gleich unter seinem tun würde. Mit dem Finger, der immer noch in ihrer Öffnung steckte, stieß er leicht zu und brachte dann einen zweiten ein.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Oh Gott, ja", keuchte Fleur abermals, während sie versuchte den Schal von den Handgelenken zu streifen, um seinen Kopf nach oben zu ziehen. Aber sie hatte keine Chance. Remus lachte kurz auf und setzte sich dann auf seine Fersen. Er legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete den nackten Körper vor sich. Mit den Augen verschlang er ihre schlanke Silhouette und musste sich doch immer wieder zur Ruhe mahnen. Wenn er jetzt alles richtig machte, würde sie ihm vielleicht noch öfter die Stunden im Schloss verkürzen, dachte er sich, während er sich über sie beugte und mit seinem Gesicht kurz vor ihrem Halt machte.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, Fleur." Er benutzte absichtlich ihren Namen und genoss die Verwunderung auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du weißt, isch würde alles für disch tun, damit du misch erlöst", antwortete sie.

Ein fast schon wölfisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er ihr in den Mund sprach.: „Genieße."

Dann verschloss er ihre Lippen und drang gleichzeitig behutsam in sie ein, als wäre es das erste Mal für beide. Mal bewegte er sich langsam, mal schneller. Immer wieder nahm er jede kleinste Veränderung ihrer Mimik auf, während sie ihm unentwegt in die Augen sah, beide um den Moment zu erkennen, in dem der andere die Welt hinter sich ließ. So wurde das Liebesspiel zu einem Wechselspiel der Selbstkontrolle, das keiner verloren geben wollte. Immer wieder ermahnte sich Fleur die Muskeln nicht so sehr anzuspannen, dass es sie selbst in den Himmel hob. Immer wieder zog Remus sich weit aus ihre zurück, um dem Druck nicht nachzugeben, der sich in seinen Lenden aufgebaut hatte und nach draußen gelangen wollte. Er streichelte ihre zarte Haut, um den Reiz zu verstärken, sie stöhnte französische Schweinereien, um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen, aber niemand wollte dem anderen gegenüber kapitulieren. Sie liebten sich eine kleine Ewigkeit, hin und her geworfen von einem Wechselbad der Gefühle, ohne das einer dem anderen nachgab.

Schließlich war es Fleur, die sich ihrer Lust ergab. Unter einem lauten Stöhne bäumte sie sich ihm entgegen, soweit es ihr möglich war. Sie versuchte einen Punkt, eine Narbe in seinem Gesicht, zu fixieren, aber sie verlor sich in seinen Augen. Ihre Muskelringe schlossen sich so fest um seine harte Erektion, dass es fast schmerzte und dennoch durchzuckten die Wellen der Leidenschaft ihren Körper, wie eine Sturmflut.

Auch für Remus gab es nun kein Halten mehr, als er sah, wie sie hinüber glitt. Er drückte sich noch einmal tief in ihre heiße Enge und verlor sich dann unter einem lauten Dröhnen, das seiner Brust entkam, in ihrem Gesicht, als sie ineinander flossen. Immer noch bebend vor Lust, ließ Remus sich schließlich auf den zarten Körper sinken. Außer Atmen und außer sich, begann er vorsichtig ihr Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken, während Fleur die Augen fest geschlossen hielt. Er entfernte die Fessel und streichelte ihre Arme, bevor er von ihr glitt und sie gleichzeitig mit sich zog. Ohne eine Wort zu verlieren, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben dem Bett lag, säuberte sie beide und ließ die leichte Decke über ihre verschwitzten Körper schweben.

Wären sie in ihren Räumen gewesen, hätte sie ihn gebeten zu gehen. Und auch sie selbst hatte nie Anstalten gemacht sich nicht anzuziehen und zu verschwinden, wenn das, weswegen sie mit einem Mann zusammen gekommen war, beendet war. Aber seine großen Hände, die ihreTaille so fest umklammerten, seine warme Haut, auf die ihr Kopf so sanft gebettet war und der ruhige Atem, der sich seine Brust rhythmisch heben und senken ließ – all das gab ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das sie schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Und so entschloss sie sich zu bleiben. Nur einen Moment noch, ein paar Augenblicke, wenige Minuten, um zu genießen, was sie gerade geteilt hatten. Nur ganz kurz. Das sagte sie sich immer wieder, bis sie, eng an ihn geschmiegt, in einen sanften Schlaf hinüber glitt.

**img140.imageshack.us/img140/8876/fleurremusue8.jpg**


	8. Chapter 8

_Tut mir Leid, hat etwas länger gedauert... Ich bemühe mich beim nächsten Mal disziplinierter und schneller zu sein!!_

**8. Ich weiß, du bist es nicht – aber tu mal kurz so**

Fleur erwachte am nächsten Morgen, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Kopf lag immer noch auf seiner Brust und ihr Körper durch die Kraft seines Armes eng an ihn gepresst. Sie fühlte sich gut und wohl. Eine Wärme erfüllte sie, die sie schon so lange Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und von der sie bis zu diesem Morgen gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie sehr sie diese vermisste. Vorsichtig, um das Gefühl nicht zu verlieren, öffnete sie die Augen und blickte als erstes aus dem Fenster in den immer noch nachtdunklen Himmel.

Remus atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig: Er schlief noch. Sie fuhr mit den Fingernägeln seine Körperlinie nach – ohne ihn zu berühren, um ihn nicht zu wecken. In ihrem Kopf spiegelten sich die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn wecken könnte. Aber als sie den Gedanken weiter spann, stellte sich sofort Ernüchterung ein. Wenn Bill heute Morgen aufstand und sein Frühstück nicht fand, würde er in ihrem Zimmer nach ihr suchen. Würde er sie dort nicht antreffen, wäre es vorbei mit dem leichten Leben und unter Umständen müsste sie ihre Stelle gleich wieder aufgeben. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gefror und die Französin verfluchte sich für ihre eigene Leichtsinnigkeit und Remus gleich mit, weil er es geschafft hatte, sie dazu zu bringen sämtliche ihrer Schutzmechanismen fallen zu lassen.

Schweren Herzens löste sie die Hand von ihrer Taille und setzte sich auf. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über seinen Körper wandern, bevor sie die Decke über seine Brust zog und sich mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn stumm von ihm verabschiedete. Bevor sie eilig durch seine Räume ging, öffnete sie das Fenster, um der erfrischenden Morgenluft Einlass zu gewähren und zog dann im Eingangsbereich ihr Kleid über. Und obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, es nicht zu tun, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, bevor sie die schwere Tür ins Schloss zog. Die Schuhe in der Hand lief sie schnell und leise durch die Gänge und über das Schulgelände. Die Dunkelheit bot ihr Schutz, trotzdem ging sie dicht an den Bäumen und Sträuchern entlang, bis sie das Areal verlassen hatte und mit einem leisen Knall endgültig von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

Kaum hatte sie das kleine Haus erreicht, das sie seit Kurzem ihr Eigen nennen durfte, öffnete sie leise die Tür und stellte die Schuhe in die Ecke. Dann horchte sie in das Innere des Hauses hinein und als sie sich sicher war, noch nicht zu spät zu sein, begab sie sich in die Küche, wo sie die Geräte anwies ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen. Sie deckte den Tisch und sah beiläufig aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne gerade hinter dem Horizont hervor kroch und das Schloss, das sich über den Wald erhob, in ein märchenhaftes Licht tauchte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie nach dem geöffneten Fenster suchte und sofort war dieses warme Gefühl und die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht wieder da. Als sie eine Tür im Obergeschoss klappen hörte, schob sie das alles schnell bei Seite und ging die Treppe hinauf. Er war nicht zu sehen, also begnügte sie sich damit, aus der Badezimmertür hinaus in die Leere zu rufen:

„Guten Morgen, Liebling. Die Frühstück ist gleisch fertig."

Fleur lehnte die Tür an. Bill konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie die Türen schloss. Sie schränkten seinen Freiheitsdrang ein, also hatte sie sich damit arrangiert. Sie zog das Kleid über den Kopf und stellte sich unter die Dusche, um die letzten Erinnerungen an die Nacht einfach wegzuwaschen. Aber so lange sie das heiße Wasser auch über ihren Körper laufen ließ, fühlte sie doch immer wieder seine Hände, die ihn erkundeten und seine Lippen, die ihn mit Küssen bedeckten. Sie versuchte die Gedanken in Seife aufzulösen und zerfloss dennoch immer wieder in der Erinnerung an seine Zärtlichkeiten. Schließlich beschränkte sie sich darauf seinen Geruch aus ihren Haaren zu bekommen, als letzten Nachweis für das Gespenst, das ihren Geist so beständig Heim suchte.

„Ist spät geworden gestern, was?" Fleur zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte das Wasser aus und wickelte sich in ein weiches Handtuch, bevor sie in den Raum trat. Im Türrahmen lehnte ihr Mann, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und starrte sie an. Stumm ging sie auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss, ohne das er erwidert wurde.

„Isch wollte disch nischt wecken", erklärte sie Bill, während sie sich an ihm vorbei, in den Flur schob.

„Du bist schon lange wach", stellte er fest, ohne seine Position zu verändern, oder ihr nachzusehen.

„Isch ´atte zu arbeiten", log sie und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

„Ich finde das nicht gut. Du hast einen Haushalt zu führen." Er drehte sich so schwungvoll in der Tür, das der heiße Tee über den Tassenrand auf den Boden schwappte und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Wenn isch kein Geld verdiene, ´aben wir bald keinen ´aushalt mehr", antwortete sie resignierend. Zu oft hatten sie diese Diskussion in den vergangenen Wochen geführt. Fleur ging auf ihn zu, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und beseitigte die kleine Pfütze, die zu seinen Füßen entstanden war.

„Ich bin unten." Mit diesen Worten nahm er ihr seinen Stab wieder aus der Hand, ließ sie stehen und ging die Treppe hinab.

Fleur ging an ihren Schrank, nahm ein Kostüm heraus und streifte es über. Sie trocknete die Haare und steckte sie am Hinterkopf zusammen, bevor sie sich ihrem Make Up widmete. Als sie Bill in die Küche folgte, hatte dieser das Essen bereits beendet. Mit seiner Tasse in der Hand saß er am Tisch und starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne seiner Frau Beachtung zu schenken.

„Isch gehe dann", sagte sie, als sie dicht hinter ihn getreten war, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Wann bist du wieder da?", fragte er ausdruckslos, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Isch weiß es nischt: Aber wenn es länger dauert, esse isch noch mit den anderen Lehrern in der Schule." Fleur hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und drehte sich um.

„Ich werde früh ins Bett gehen. Mir geht es nicht gut. Heute ist Vollmond und du lässt mich allein." Bill wandte sich ihr zu und sah ihr mit vorwurfsvoller Miene nach.

Fleur schwang herum. „Du bist kein Werwolf", zischte sie ihn an und verließ dann wütend das Haus, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

OooOOoo

Als Fleur die große Halle betrat, setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz vom vergangenen Abend und wartete ungeduldig. An den Haustischen herrschte schon geschäftiges Treiben, nur die Lehrerschaft war noch nicht vollzählig vertreten. Lediglich McGonagall nickte ihr von der Mitte der Tafel aus zu. Gerade als Fleur den Gruß erwidern wollte, baute sich eine große, dunkle Gestalt neben der Schulleiterin auf. Snape beugte sich zu ihr herunter und raunte ihr etwas zu. Sie nickte und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem French Toast. Auch der Tränkemeister ließ sich anschließend auf seinem Platz vom Vorabend nieder.

„Guten Morgen, Severüs. Isch ´offe du ´attest eine angenehme Nacht", begrüßte Fleur ihren Sitznachbarn, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein wenig Ablenkung tat ihr jetzt gut.

„Ich nehme an, du hattest eine. Immerhin so angenehm, dass du das Schloss erst heute morgen verlassen hast", stellte er fest.

Fleur zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Es wäre ihr bei fast jedem egal gewesen und jedem hätte sie eine Erklärung für ihren morgendlichen Spaziergang im Abendkleid geben können, aber ausgerechnet Snape musste sie sehen.

„Ich wünsche dich nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro zu sprechen", raunte er ihr zu, nachdem er es genossen hatte, den Schock in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Isch bin keine Schülerin, der du Strafarbeiten geben kannst, weil sie sisch auf die Schulgelände ´erum treibt." Fleur versuchte ihrer Stimme möglichst viel Neutralität zu geben, aber es klang dennoch wie ein Fauchen.

„Wir werden sehen", bekam sie zur Antwort. Dann war er verschwunden.

Fleur wartete am Tisch. Sie wartete lange. Die große Halle hatte sich schon fast vollständig geleert. Die anderen Lehrer waren gekommen und auch schon wieder gegangen. Aber der Platz zu ihrer Linken war frei geblieben. Als sie aufstand seufzte sie in sich hinein. Bei ihm war es sogar verständlich. Er war schließlich ein Werwolf. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie ignorierte die Schüler um sich herum. Alles was kleiner als einen 1,90 Meter war, enthielt sich an diesem Morgen ihres Interesses. Vor der schweren Bürotür angekommen, wollte sie gerade klopfen, als sie merkte, dass diese einen Spalt weit offen stand. Also trat sie ein.

„Severüs?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme und schwang sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Nichts regte sich. Also begann Fleur mit den Beinen zu baumeln und sich auf seinem Arbeitsplatz umzusehen. Gerade, als sie glaubte eine Notiz in Hermines Handschrift gesehen zu haben, spürte sie einen leichten Druck auf den Beinen.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er düster und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Du ´ast gesagt isch, soll kommen und da bin isch", stellte die Blondine kühl fest und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, so dreist in meine Privatsphäre einzudringen", zischte er sie an.

„Du dringst in ganz andere meiner Sphären dreist ein", erwiderte sie und grinste ihn an.

Snape schob eine Hand unter ihren Rocksaum und stützte sich mit der anderen Hand auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Womit wir auch schon beim Thema unserer heutigen Zusammenkunft wären", bemerkte er und beugte sich weit vor. Aber Fleur legte die Hand auf seine, so dass sie nicht weiter an ihrem Bein hinauf wanderte.

„Warte", bat sie ihn. „Isch glaube das funktioniert nischt mehr." Vorsichtig sah sie in seine verwunderten Augen, die sofort wieder ausdruckslos wurden, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Wirst du jetzt moralisch? Ich war nicht der erste Mann, mit dem du deinen Mann betrogen hast. Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?", fragte er hämisch.

„Du warst der erste, der Exklusivität forderte. Die kann…. Oder vielmehr bin isch jetzt nischt mehr bereit disch zu geben", erklärte sie.

„Oh, es ist der Werwolf", verstand Snape. „Nun, ich denke", er stellte sich etwas auf, jedoch ohne die Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel zu nehmen. „ich bin bereit dir diesen kleinen Fehltritt zu verzeihen. Unter gewissen Umständen. Wenn du bereit bist dafür Buße zu tun." Mit einem Ruck war seine Hand nach oben geschnellt und er hatte ihr den Slip zerrissen. Erschrocken schrie Fleur auf und presste sich dann die Hand über den Mund. Sie musste auflachen.

„Severüs. Du minimierst meinen Vorrat an Unterwäsche in er´eblischer Weise", stellte sie glucksend fest.

„Dummchen. Nicht einmal Muggel würden auf die Idee kommen auf einer Durchfahrtsstraße eine Sperre aufzubauen. Dann solltest du das auch nicht tun." Bevor sie über diese Unverschämtheit protestieren konnte, zog er sie in einen Kuss und ihr Becken näher an die Tischkante heran.

OoooOoooO

Hermine hatte in jener Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht geschlafen. Erst war ihr der Kuss nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Dann ihr nackter Freund vor der Schulleiterin. Und dann war es wieder der Kuss mit Snape gewesen, der sie wach hielt.

Hermine kannte Molly. Sie hatte genug Ferien im Fuchsbau verbracht. Sie war eine starke und beeindruckende Frau. Da schien es ihr fast schon verständlich, dass Ron einen Mutterkomplex entwickelt hatte. Aber dass er versuchte sich an McGonagall heran zu machen ging doch etwas zu weit. Dennoch hatte die Schulleiterin scheinbar etwas, was Hermine nicht im Stande war ihrem Freund zu geben. Andererseits hatte auch sie einen Mann geküsst, der ihr Vater sein könnte. Und, da wollte sie sich gar nichts vormachen, er übte einen Reiz auf sie aus, dass sie noch weiter gegangen wäre, hätte nicht der gellende Schrei sie unterbrochen.

Müde zog sie ihre Schuluniform an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum hatte sie die letzte Stufe hinter sich gelassen, stellte sich ihr schon ein rothaariges Häufchen Elend in den Weg. Hermine seufzte. Sie musste mit ihm reden, das wusste sie, aber gerade jetzt hatte sie keine Lust dazu.

„Hermine", begann Ron betreten und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ron, bitte. Lass uns das später klären", bat sie ihn sofort und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich. Aber Blondinen haben mich schon immer gereizt." Hermine wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Sie zog ihren Freund in eine abgelegene Ecke, in der sie unbeobachtet waren.

„McGonagall ist nicht blond", stellte sie vorsichtig fest, weil sie die Vermutung nicht zulassen wollte, die in ihr aufkeimte.

„Ich war doch nicht wegen der da!" Ron war entsetzt und amüsiert zugleich und wusste dennoch nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ronald Weasley! Du betrügst mich mit der Frau deines Bruders?" Plötzlich war Hermine klar, warum Fleur auf dem Freigelände aufgetaucht war. Er hatte schon immer für sie geschwärmt.

Ron sah sie dümmlich an. _Eigentlich_, so schien es ihm, _war das die bessere Erklärung. Und wenn sie nicht sehen wollte, sollte sie doch glauben, was ihr als das kleinere Übel erschien_.

„Sie ist eine Veela. Ich hatte keine Chance", zuckte er mit den Achseln und ließ sie los. „Aber wenn du dir die Haare mal färben würdest…"

„Ronald Weasley!", donnerte sie wütend durch den Raum. „Merkst du eigentlich noch, was du sagst?" Mit zorniger Miene ließ sie ihn stehen und stapfte aus dem Raum. Im Portraitloch begegnete sie Ginny und ignorierte sie, murmelte etwas wie „Männer" und ging geradewegs in die große Halle, obwohl ihr der Appetit nun endgültig vergangen war.

Als sich Hermine an ihren Haustisch setzte, sah sie gerade noch Snape aus dem Seiteneingang verschwinden. Sie warf Fleur, die unruhig auf ihrem Platz saß, vernichtende Blicke zu. Aber diese schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, sondern schien auf jemanden zu warten. _Wahrscheinlich auf Ron_, dachte Hermine sich und war froh, als die Blondine bald den Saal verließ und sie mit ihren Gedanken allein ließ.

Sie musste mit Snape reden. Dringend. Sie hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis ihm zu erklären, dass Ron eben nicht auf sie gewartet hatte. Während sie in ihrem Müsli stocherte, tanzten die Worte in ihrem Kopf wild umher, ohne sich in der richtigen Reihenfolge zusammensetzen zu wollen. Ihr Unterricht fing erst später an, am besten würde sie gleich in den Kerker gehen. Aber auch nachdem dieser Entschluss in ihr gereift war, konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, aufzustehen. Das gelang ihr erst, als Ginny gefolgt von ihrem betreten aussehenden Bruder, die Halle betrat. Die Wut keimte wieder in ihr auf und machte ihr genug Mut, um dem Zaubertranklehrer gegenüber zu treten. Schnell ging sie an den beiden Weasleys vorbei, ohne ihnen die Chance zu geben ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Mit Ginny würde sie später reden, sie würde das verstehen. Kaum hatte sie die Eingangshalle betreten, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt. Fast bedächtig ging sie auf die Kerkertreppe zu und sah sich immer wieder um, ob sie beobachtet wurde.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie ihr Ziel schon erreicht und wünschte sich, der Weg dorthin wäre etwas länger gewesen. Sie stellte sich gerade und zog ihre Kleidung zurecht. Nervös fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und klopfte. Nachdem die Tür sich auch nach einem zweiten Klopfen nicht öffnete, Hermine aber meinte etwas wie ein „Herein" vernommen zu haben, drückte sie leicht gegen die Tür und diese glitt widerstandslos zur Seite. Sie trat ein und das Bild, das sich ihr bot, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Auf dem Schreibtisch saß Fleur, mit hochgeschobenem Rock und aufgerissener Bluse. Zwischen ihren Beinen stand Snape, offenbar tief in die Veela versunken. Er hielt sie an den Hüften gepackt und bewegte sie langsam vor und zurück, während Fleur den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken gelegt hatte.

„Severus", kroch es Hermine entsetzt aus dem Mund, während die Blondine fast zeitgleich selbiges stöhnte. Empört drehte die Gryffindor sich um und verließ das Büro.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, wir sind beim vorletzten Kapitel angekommen, Zeit sentimental zu werden lol ;)**

**Diese Kapitel widme ich, aus gegebenem Anlass ist es nicht das letzte, das sie bekommt,**

**meinem Gehirnzwilling, meiner besseren Hälfte, meiner herzallerliebsten, besten Beta NAGINI. Ich weiß, du hattest es nicht leicht mit mir, vor allem was die „kreative Synonymsuche", bei der ich mir einfach nicht habe reinreden lassen. ;)**

**9. Bitte nicht helfen, es ist auch so schon schwer genug**

Fleur hob den Kopf und sah gerade noch Hermines Locken aus der Tür verschwinden. Schnell schob sie Snape nach hinten, der sofort fester zu packte und sie wütend anblinzelte.

„Willst du dich für gestern rächen?", fragte er schroff und zog sie wieder näher an sich.

Fleur schob ihn ein weiteres Mal nach hinten. „Sie nennt disch beim Vornamen!", stellte sie lediglich fest und rutschte vom Tisch. Die Veela schob ihren Rock nach unten und zog den Umhang über der zerrissenen Bluse zusammen. Dann ließ sie den Tränkemeister einfach stehen und lief der Schülerin hinterher.

Als sie Hermine eingeholt hatte, war diese schon fast an der obersten Stufe der Treppe angekommen. Der Unterricht hatte zwar schon begonnen und es waren nur noch Schüler unterwegs, die die erste Stunde frei hatten, wie Hermine, aber zu öffentlich musste die Sache dennoch nicht werden. Fleur griff sie an der Schulter und zog sie bestimmt zur Seite, ohne darauf zu achten, dass ihr Umhang dabei wieder auseinander glitt. Über das wütende Gesicht der jungen Gryffindor rannen Tränen und sie sah die Blondine nicht an, sondern starrte auf deren halbnackten Oberkörper.

„´ermine", begann Fleur zögerlich, „du darfst nischt denken, dass das ´ier irgendetwas mit Bill und misch zu tun ´at."

„Ist das alles, was dich interessiert? Dass ich deinem Mann nichts erzähle? Geht es immer nur um dich?" blaffte sie zurück und versuchte sich zu befreien. Aber Fleur verstärkte den Druck noch etwas und presste sie gegen die Wand.

„Worum geht es dann?", wollte sie wissen.

„Erst nimmst du mir den einen weg und jetzt den anderen auch. Hast du denn gar keine Hemmungen?", platzte es aus der Brünetten heraus. Mit der Flachen Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah Fleur nun festen Blickes an. Diese war verwirrt und das spiegelte sich auch in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Nachdem sie die Möglichkeit bei Seite geschoben hatte, dass sie nicht alles richtig verstanden hatte, antwortete sie.

„Es tut misch Leid, aber ´ätte isch gewusst, dass du an Remüs interessiert bist, dann wäre isch nischt…"

„Ich rede von Ron. Vergisst du schon, mit wem du schläfst?" Fleur presste ihre Lippen auf die ihres Gegenübers, weil das der einzige Weg war, den sie so schnell sah, Hermines zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dafür bekam sie sofort eine schallende Ohrfeige, wie schon am Tag zuvor.

„Reichen dir Männer nicht mehr?" Hermine war dabei, sich in Rage zu reden. Fleur griff sie am Handgelenk und begann sie die Kerkertreppe hinunter zu ziehen.

„Komm", befahl sie. „Isch bin Lehrerin und isch schwöre disch, du wirst bis zur Rente in Strafarbeiten stecken, wenn du einen Skandal ´erauf beschwörst." Ohne auf die Proteste hinter sich zu achten, bugsierte sie die Schülerin direkt in Snapes Büro. Der saß mit eisiger Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte offenbar seine Erektion in den Griff zu bekommen, als die Tür auf flog.

„Was?", blaffte er den beiden Frauen entgegen, als Fleur die Tür hinter sich schloss und versiegelte. Sie bedeutete Hermine auf einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen und hockte sich davor.

„Zieht ihr euch gleich aus und fallt übereinander her? Wenn nicht, interessiert es mich nicht, was ihr zu besprechen habt und ihr dürft mein Büro jetzt verlassen", sagte Snape kühl über seinen Schreibtisch, bevor Fleur zu sprechen beginnen konnte.

„Kümmer du disch lieber um deine Männlischkeit, sonst stößt du den Kessel beim Brauen damit um", kanzelte Fleur ihn ab und wusste, dass er nicht reagieren konnte, wie er wollte, wenn Hermine dabei war. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich an die Schülerin wandte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Sex mit Ronald ´abe?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Weil er es mir gesagt hat. Es gibt Beziehungen, da reden die Partner miteinander", entgegnete diese.

„Und scheinbar lügen die Partner sisch dann an. Du kannst misch glauben, isch ´abe nischt mit deinem Freund geschlafen und isch ´abe es auch nischt vor. Ein Weasley genügt misch", erklärte sie.

„Ach, dann liebst du Bill also genug, dass du nur mit zwei anderen Männern Sex hast", stellte Hermine hämisch fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Snape konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er wusste schon, warum er sie so mochte. Fleur rollte mit den Augen.

„Isch ´abe disch gesagt, das ´at nischts mit Bill und misch zu tun. Verrätst du misch bitte, warum du disch zur Schutz´eiligen der Ehe aufgeschwungen hast?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an."

Fleur legte den Kopf schräg. Sie sah von Hermine zu Snape und wieder zurück. „Du hast sie ge´abt und es misch nischt gesagt", stellte sie beleidigt an den Tränkemeister gewandt fest und stand auf, um sich wieder auf die Tischkante zu setzen. „Dann ist die kleine Miss Granger doch nicht so moralisch, wie sie gerade tut."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Was bildest du dir ein?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Das reicht." Snape war hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor gekommen und hatte sich neben Fleur gestellt. Er legte den Arm um ihre Taille – eine Geste, die sie aufgrund ihrer Außergewöhnlichkeit erschaudern ließ.

„Nein, ich habe Miss Granger nicht gehabt", sagte er zu Fleur und sah dann zu Hermine. „Und sie, Miss Granger, möchte ich bitten, dass das, was sie hier gesehen haben, auch in diesen Räumen bleibt." Er sah eindringlich zu der Schülerin hinüber und diese starrte zurück. „Darf ich nun fragen, aus welchem Grund sie mich aufsuchten?"

„Das ist persönlich", antwortete sie knapp.

„Oh, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie mich in keiner persönlicheren Situation antreffen könnten, als sie dies eben mit Professor Weasley getan haben." Er griff seitlich unter Fleur Bluse und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre nackte Haut. Sie lächelte Hermine überlegen an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Wenn sie es so wollen. Ich bin wegen dem Kuss hier", stellte sie fest.

Fleurs Lächeln wurde eisig und ihr Gehirn begann zu arbeiten. Als Snapes Griff um ihre Taille fester wurde, begriff sie, was er vor hatte und löste sich von ihm.

„Du wirst misch nischt als Schlüssel zu ihrem ´öschen benützen", fuhr sie ihn an und ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu.

„Du trägst ja keins", stellte er daraufhin kühl fest und lehnte sich nach hinten.

„Severüs!", tadelte Fleur sofort und hockte sich wieder vor Hermine. „Isch wusste nischts davon."

Hermine sah sie verständnislos an: „Hättest du sonst besser aufgepasst?"

„Ach Hermine", seufzte Fleur und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie legte ihr die Hände auf die Wangen und streichelte sanft darüber. Natürlich wirkte ihr Veela-Charme auch bei Frauen, nur eben anders als bei Männern. Und für gewöhnlich legte eine Veela keinen besonderen Wert darauf, dass Frauen ihn zu spüren bekamen. Die Französin nahm sich vor ihn, behutsam einzusetzen, aber immerhin so stark, dass er Wirkung zeigte. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Augen strahlen und ihre Haare, wie von einer sanften Brise getragen in der Luft wiegen. Sofort umgab sie eine Aura der Leidenschaft, die jeden Mann um den Verstand gebracht hätte. Hermine sah sie verworren an.

„Magst du ihn ´ermine?", fragte die Blondine sanft, mit fast melodischer Stimme. Wie in Trance begann Hermine zu nicken.

„Das ist gut. Er mag disch auch. Du musst es ihm nur zeigen." Als Fleur sah, dass sich Widerstand auf den Lippen der jungen Frau bildete, verstärkte sie ihre Magie ein wenig und legte ihre Lippen abermals auf die von Hermine. Diesmal spürte sie keine Gegenwehr. Im Gegenteil – kaum hatten ihre Münder sich gefunden, begann Hermines Zunge auch schon die der Veela zu suchen.

Snape begann unruhig, aber kaum merklich, auf der Tischkante umher zu rutschen. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Da saßen die beiden Frauen doch tatsächlich vor ihm und begannen Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er ohnehin schon mit seiner harten Erektion zu kämpfen hatte. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, dem Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber Fleurs Charme hatte auch auf ihn eine gewisse Wirkung. Und auch wenn er gerade nicht ihr Zielobjekt war, konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Die Französin löste ihre Hände vom Gesicht der Gryffindor. Beide hielten die Augen fest geschlossen, während der Kuss immer intensiver wurde. Dennoch fanden die Hände ihren Weg. Nach wenigen Griffen rutschte Hermines Umhang von den Schultern und während Fleur die Rechte unter den Rocksaum wandern ließ, strich die Linke der jungen Hexe sanft über den Rücken. Langsam löste sie sich aus dem Kuss und nahm sich dabei selber zurück, um die Reaktion abzuwarten. Die folgte auch unmittelbar. Hermine seufzte leise auf und neigte sich sofort wieder nach vorn, um die weichen Lippen erneut zu suchen. Um ihrer stummen Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, griff sie nach Fleurs schmaler Taille und zog sie mit einer Unnachgiebigkeit an sich, dass diese fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Der Kuss war fordernder und leidenschaftlicher, als der erste. Fordernder auch für Fleurs Selbstbeherrschung, denn sie wollte nicht zu weit gehen. Also griff sie nach den Händen der Brünetten und zog sie aus dem Sessel nach oben. Erneut entzog sie sich dem Kuss und erneut forderte Hermine einen weiteren. Stürmisch befreite sich die junge Hexe aus dem Griff der Veela und umschlang ihren Körper.

„Du kannst so etwas nicht beginnen und dann einfach aufhören", beschwerte sie sich lächelnd, neigte ihren Kopf dann etwas und platzierte einige Küsse auf Fleurs Hals. Auch die musste nun leise lachen. Hermine hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es ihr fiel, einfach aufzuhören. Dennoch zog sie den Kopf der Freundin nach oben, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie wollte wissen, ob der verträumte Schleier noch über der Iris lag. Als sie feststellte, dass er verschwunden und Hermine somit wieder klar war, fragte sie erneut:

„Magst du ihn?"

„Oh ja, sehr sogar", hauchte Hermine ihr in den Mund, bevor sie ihn ein weiteres Mal verschloss. Ihre Hände waren mittlerweile ebenfalls auf Entdeckungsreise über den Körper der Blondine gegangen, was dieser wiederum ein Stöhnen entlockte. Aber sie wusste, was sie wollte und so führte sie die junge Hexe langsam zum Schreibtisch, wo sie sie ein Stück von sich weg schob. Wieder seufzte Hermine leise.

„Dann wird er jetzt auch weiter machen", erklärte sie und zog sich augenblicklich zurück, um sie Snapes starken Armen zu überlassen. Hermine hatte gar keine Zeit der Freundin nachzusehen, schon spürte sie den fordernden Körper des Tränkemeisters gegen ihren gepresst. Snape war kein zärtlicher Mann, das wusste er. Und ein zärtlicher Liebhaber schon gar nicht, Letztlich hatte ihm das eben gebotene Schauspiel den letzten Willen genommen, einer zu werden.

Seine Zunge drängte sich forschend in ihren Mund. Er packte sie an den Hüften und hob sie in dieselbe Position auf seine Arbeitsstelle, in der Fleur vorher gesessen hatte. Als er seinen Kopf hob, um ihre schlanke Gestalt bewundernd zu betrachten, stellte er fest, dass sie ihm fast zu schade für das schien, was er gleich mit ihr tun würde.

„Bist du auch wirklich sicher?", hörte er sich fragen und er verfluchte sich dafür, denn er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er ein „Nein" akzeptieren würde.

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, musste er sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen. Die braunen Locken flogen unter heftigem Nicken wild durch die Gegend.

„Oh ja", keuchte Hermine, während sie ihre schlanken Beine um seine Hüfte legte. Das letzte, was Fleur hörte, bevor sie den Raum verließ, war das Reißen von Stoff, was ihr ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

Hermine hatte mit geschickten Fingern die unzähligen Knöpfe seiner Hose schnell geöffnet und blickte kurz erstaunt auf den prallen Schaft. Snape hingegen hielt sich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten gar nicht auf. Nachdem er das störende Stück Stoff unter ihrem Rock unkompliziert entfernt hatte, verfuhr er mit der Bluse ähnlich und drängte ihren Oberkörper zurück, während er ihr Becken an sich zog. Fast wie von selbst glitt er in ihre feuchte Enge, was beiden ein leises Keuchen entlockte.

Bevor er begann hart und tief in sie einzudringen, schob er ihren BH nach unten und begann er mit der Zunge an einer der Brustwarzen zu spielen. Er ließ sie ganz im Mund verschwinden, knabberte und biss zu, nur um sie anschließend wieder zart zu liebkosen und aus dem Mund gleiten zu lassen und sich der anderen zu widmen. Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und unkontrollierter. Zu eng war das Tal der Lust, in dem er sich befand und zu reizend war der wohlgeformte Körper, der sich unter ihm wand.

Hermine versuchte sich mühevoll zu beherrschen. Sie wollte nicht wie das kleine Mädchen aussehen, das bei der kleinsten Berührung in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrach. Aber das, was Snape mit ihr machte war so anders, um so vieles besser, als das Gestochere, das Ron mit ihr veranstaltete und bereits nach dem dritten Stoß war sie kurz davor aufzugeben. Dafür, dass sie es nicht getan hatte, wurde sie mit noch intensiveren Berührungen und Liebkosungen belohnt. Immer weiter schob sie ihrem Liebhaber ihr Becken entgegen und als auch er nur noch abwechselnd tief grunzend und sinnlich stöhnend gegen ihren Busen atmete, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Die braunen Locken flogen nach hinten und Hermine schloss die Augen, um den Moment zu genießen und ganz tief in ihrem Inneren aufzubewahren, als die Welle sie mit voller Wucht überrollte und sie nur mehr zu unartikulierten Lauten fähig war.

Als das Stöhnen der Gryffindor immer lauter wurde, war es auch bei Snape mit dem letzten Funken Selbstkontrolle vorbei. Er hob den Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, während er seine einäugige Schlange ein paar letzte Male tief in sie hinein trieb. Als ihre Muskeln begannen sich rhythmisch noch enger um ihn zu schließen, ergoss er sich heiß mit einem inbrünstigen Seufzer in sie.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wieder in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dieses zarte, entspannte Gesicht, die geschlossenen Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, der er sich ergeben konnte – sich ergeben wollte.

Vorsichtig glitt er aus ihr heraus und verspürte sofort das Bedürfnis sie erneut in Besitz zu nehmen. Er zog sie nach oben, um sie zu dem Sessel zu tragen, auf dem sie gesessen hatte. Dort ließ er sich mit ihr nieder und begann ihr Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken, bei den Augen beginnend, die Hermine immer noch geschlossen hielt.

„Ich will mehr", flüsterte sie in seinen Mund, bevor ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verschmolzen.

Snape lachte kurz auf und sah sie dann prüfend an. „Sie überschätzen mich, Miss Granger", sagte er mit tadelndem Unterton.

Nun lachte auch sie. „Ich kenne da einen hervorragenden Zaubertrankmeister. Vielleicht kann er ja ein bisschen was brauen, wenn du da öfter Probleme hast", kicherte sie und schmiegte sich gegen seine Schulter.

„Du freches, vorlautes Ding. Ich werd dir gleich zeigen, wer hier Probleme hat", antwortete er gespielt beleidigt.

„Ich bitte darum, Professor", stichelte Hermine weiter.

Als Reaktion darauf schob er ihr die Hand unter den Hintern und kniff leicht hinein, aber immer noch so fest, dass sie unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte.

„Ich werde dir gleich den Allerwertesten versohlen", kündigte er drohend an.

„Sind denn diese Strafmaßnahmen bei Schülerinnen erlaubt?", trieb Hermine ihr Spiel weiter.

Die Antwort erhielt sie mit einem innigen Kuss und einem missbilligenden Knurren seinerseits.

„Was wolltest du mich eigentlich gestern fragen?", wollte Snape schließlich wissen, nachdem sie eine Weile stumm die Nähe des anderen genossen hatten.

„Warum du überhaupt an die Schule zurück gekommen bist. Jetzt, wo du es nicht mehr müsstest." Mit erwartungsvollen Augen sah sie ihn an.

Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Weil ich wusste, dass du zurück kommen würdest."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, nun ist es also so weit – man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist und nach dem Happy End wird abgeblend´.**

**Auch dieses Kapitel möchte ich jemandem widmen: Liebe AnnyAn – du hast mir Remüs gezeigt und es wäre nicht auszudenken, was ich alles für schöne Träumereien versäumt hätte, wenn du es nicht getan hättest. Ich danke dir dafür!!**

**Nun bleibt mir nur noch Euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen des letzten Kapitels „Spätsommer"e zu wünschen!! Ach ja, in der Mitte steht ein Link – einfach anklicken und neben dem Lesen hören. Ich hatte das Lied ständig im Ohr beim Schreiben – wieso soll es Euch beim Lesen anders gehen ;)**

**10. Du fickst seinen Charakter – also hast du eine Beziehung**

Nachdem Fleur das Büro verlassen hatte, schloss sie die Tür und legte auch noch einen Schallzauber darüber. Sicher ist sicher, dachte sie sich. Severus hatte sich im Griff, das wusste sie, aber Hermine konnte sie in dieser Hinsicht nicht einschätzen. Lächelnd und mit fest geschlossenem Umhang ging sie schnell zu ihrem Klassenzimmer, um ihre Bluse zu reparieren und sich auf ihre erste Stunde vorzubereiten.

Nachdem die Blondine zahlreiche Treppen und auch die Tür zu einer Abstellkammer hinter sich gelassen hatte, endlich den richtigen Flur erreichte, lief sie direkt in etwas großes Weiches. Mit einer Entschuldigung auf den Lippen wollte sie sich schnell vorbei schieben, aber so einfach gestaltete sich dieses Vorhaben nicht.

„So schnell wie heute morgen lasse ich dich nicht wieder entwischen", raunte Remus ihr ins Ohr, während er sie am Arm griff und in sein leeres Klassenzimmer zog.

„Oh, du bist wirklisch unersättlisch, Remüs", freute sich Fleur und aus dem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht wurde ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden", erklärte er gerade, als sein Blick auf ihr zerrissenes Oberteil fiel. Er schob den Umhang auseinander und sah sie entsetzt an. „Fleur, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ach das", winkte sie sofort an. „Isch wollte es gerade reparieren. Ein Missgeschick. Isch bin ´ängen geblieben und dann ´abe isch gezerrt und das ist dann passiert. Isch bin sehr ungeduldig", log sie, während sie die entsprechenden Gesten dazu in der Luft machte.

„Oh, ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass du ungeduldig bist", antwortete er milde lächelnd.

„Nischt wahr?", grinste die Veela ihn an, während sie den Werwolf dicht an die Wand drückte.

„Geht es disch gut?", wollte sie wissen, als sie langsam begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Sie rutschte an seinem Körper herunter und als sie seinen schon fast vollständig aufgerichteten Schaft mit dem Mund erreichte, umspielte ein genießerisches Lächeln ihre Lippen. Vorsichtig begann sie mit der Zunge seine Eichel zu liebkosen.

„Wir waren mitten in einem Gespräch", presste Remus hervor und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Wir zwei sehen das etwas anders", stellte sie fest und gab seiner Spitze einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Aber wenn du möschtest, rede", forderte sie, bevor sie seinen Schwanz in den Mund gleiten ließ.

Remus stöhnte tief auf und ließ sie für einen Moment gewähren, bevor der die Blondine an der Schulter packte und sachte wieder nach oben dirigierte. Er strich ihr über das verwunderte Gesicht und spürte im nächsten Augenblick ihre warme Hand an seinen Schwanz, die diesen zu reiben begann. Und bei allem blickte sie ihm völlig unschuldig in die Augen.

„Fleur, warte", bat er, aber ohne Erfolg. „Ich war heute Morgen bei Bill und habe mit ihm geredet. Darum war ich nicht da." Ihr Blick wurde eisig und der Griff verfestigte sich. Die Verwunderung über seinen Redebedarf wandelte sich schlagartig in Ärger. Die Französin musste sich zwingen seine Männlichkeit los zulassen, um ihm nicht möglicherweise Schmerzen zuzufügen.

„Er liebt dich Fleur. Er weiß nur im Moment nicht, wie er es dir zeigen soll." Weiter kam er nicht in seinen Erklärungen, da war die Französin auch schon einen Schritt zurück getreten und hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Nur weil wir Sex ´aben, gibt disch das nischt das Rescht, disch in meine Ehe einzumischen." Sie ging wütend zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Nur weil deine nischt funktioniert ´at", setzte sie wütend nach und verließ den Raum.

OooOOooO

Fleur brachte den Vormittagsunterricht lustlos hinter sich. Sie ließ das Mittagessen ausfallen und mit der selben fehlenden Motivation schloss sie ihre letzte Stunde am Nachmittag. Die Blondine zog sich in ihr Büro zurück und korrigierte die ersten Aufsätze, die sie hatte schreiben lassen, bis ihre Augen schmerzten und sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Sie überlegte, ob sie gleich nach Hause gehen, oder erst noch etwas essen sollte. Der Mond würde gleich aufgehen und auch die anderen Lehrer hatten ihre Mahlzeit sicher längst beendet. Also überwog das leere Gefühl in ihrem Magen und Fleur machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Als sie die Tür öffnete, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung, sie war fast allein. Nur ausgerechnet er saß auf dem Platz neben ihrem. Sie verdrehte sie Augen und entschied sich, dass ihr der Appetit vergangen war. Aber kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen, stand er hinter ihr und presste seinen schlanken Körper gegen ihren Rücken.

„Warum so eilig Professor Weasley? Uns bietet sich hier die Möglichkeit eines fast schon als intim zu bezeichnenden Dinners zu zweit", schnarrte er.

„´ör auf Severüs. Es ist vorbei, das weißt du so gut wie isch", antwortete sie kühl und ging ein Stück vorwärts.

„Woher sollte ich das wissen?", fragte er unschuldig und ging hinterher.

„Glaubst du, ´ermine würde das gut ´eißen, wenn sie das wüsste?", gab sie die Frage zurück und drehte sich um, damit sie die Augen des Tränkemeisters sehen konnte.

„Hermine mag dich. Sie ist sehr dankbar", stellte er fest und setzte dann nach: „Was sich da für interessante Möglichkeiten ergeben."

„Es ist vorbei", wiederholte Fleur ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn du das nächste mal an meine Tür klopfst." Mit Schwung drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Gänge in Richtung Kerker. Fleur überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm irgendetwas nach rufen sollte, auf der Zunge hätte ihr einiges gelegen, aber Ginny stand plötzlich neben ihr und versuchte durch räuspern auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. _Auch das noch_, dachte sich die Französin. Wenn Hermine ihr erzählt hatte, was sie wusste und was sie vermutete, würde sie gleich eine Standpauke a la Molly zu hören bekommen und das war genau das, was sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Also entschloss sie sich die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten. Sie ging auf ihrer Schwägerin zu und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte auch Ron auf und stand zusammen gekauert hinter seiner Schwester.

„Ginny, du weiß, Bill geht es nischt gut. Isch muss nach ´ause. Wir reden morgen. Oder am Wochenende. Ihr könnt uns ja beide besuchen kommen", sagte sie schnell und verließ noch viel schneller das Schloss, ohne Ginny die Möglichkeit zu geben zu reagieren.

OooOOooO

de./watch?vyShlXb4jZiM

Schon als Fleur das kleine Zaubererdorf erreichte, hörte sie ein ohrenbetäubendes heulen. Innerlich sackte sie ein kleines Stückchen zusammen, verdrehte die Augen und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Kaum hatte sie ihr kleines Häuschen erreicht, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab darauf und sprach einen Schallzauber. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille. Aber als sie ihr Heim betrat, war es damit auch schon wieder vorbei. Die Blondine überlegte kurz, ob sie nach oben gehen und ihrem Mann zur Ruhe mahnen sollte, ging dann aber in die Küche und ließ sich an dem großen Tisch nieder. Wie schon am Morgen, ruhte ihr Blick auf dem alten Schloss, das in das zarte Licht des Vollmond getaucht zu schlafen schien. Sie wollte einen Wein trinken, oder wenigstens ein Butterbier, um besser schlafen zu können. Aufraffen es sich zu holen, konnte sie sich nicht. So hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, eine Weile. Und als diese zu tief zu werden drohten, stand sie auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Lustlos zog sie sich um, verschloss ihre Tür und versiegelte sie, damit sie die jämmerlichen Laute nicht ertragen musste. Sie zog die Schlafmaske über die Augen und legte sich auf das Bett. Nach einigen Stunden schob sie die Maske nach oben, um auf die Uhr zu sehen und festzustellen, dass erst einige Minuten vergangen waren. Sie drehte sich um und schloss die Augen erneut, nur um Minuten später wieder auf das Zifferblatt zu starren. Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich ein ums andere Mal, bis sie sich schließlich aufsetzte und wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

Der volle gelbe Mond schien ihr friedlich zu zulächeln. _Wie konnte so etwas schönes so grausam sein?_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ein Seufzen löste sich aus ihrer Kehle.

_Wieso um alles in der Welt wollte er, dass sie sich mit ihrem Ehemann aussöhnte?_

Mit diesem Gedanken war alles wieder da. Die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht waren so präsent, dass sie meinte, seine starken Arme um ihre Taille zu spüren. Und das, was sie zu verdrängen gesucht hatte, traf sie nun mit voller Härte. Sie wollte mehr, viel mehr. Sie wollte sich nur noch von ihm auf diese Weise berühren lassen – ihren Körper, wie ihre Seele. Sie wollte jede Nacht mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen und in seinen Armen aufwachen.

_Wieso um alles in der wollte er, dass sie sich mit ihrem Ehemann aussöhnte?_

Fleur stand auf und ging an ihren Schrank. Sie nahm ein Kostüm für den nächsten Tag heraus und ließ es in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Sie zog sich einen bequemen Trainingsanzug an und hüllte sich in ihren Umhang. Auf dem Weg zur Haustür machte sie ihm Bad halt und steckte auch noch einen Tiegel in die Tasche, in dem sich die Creme befand, mit der sie Bills strapazierte Muskeln nach einer solchen Nacht einreiben musste. Auf dem Küchentisch hinterließ sie einen Zettel, auf dem sie die Zauber notierte, mit denen die Geräte in Gang zu setzen waren. Keinen Gruß. Dann ging sie zurück zur Schule.

Sie ließ sich Zeit. Viel Zeit. Sie genoss die kühle Brise und die Ruhe der Nacht. Als sie das Schloss erreichte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Denn obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, fühlte sie sich erwischt, wenn sie auch niemand bemerkt hatte. Schnell ging sie hinter einen Mauervorsprung und sah zum nächsten hinüber, an dem sich zu ihrem erstaunen ihr junger Schwager herum trieb. Und vor ihm hockte offenbar die blonde Affäre, die Hermine ihr zugeschrieben hatte. Sie betrachtete das Schauspiel einen Moment, die geschlossenen Augen von Ron und den in den Nacken gelegten Kopf. Sie lauschte dem leisen Stöhnen, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie offenbar das falsche Geschlecht hatte, um Rons Liaison zu sein. Fleur legte die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Vor allem der Gedanke daran, was Severus tun würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sich eines seiner Schäfchen hier draußen herum trieb. Und noch besser, was er tun würde, wenn er wüsste, was dieses Schäfchen hier genau trieb. Erheitert ging sie in ihr Quartier der vergangenen Nacht und als sie es erreicht hatte, verließ sie kurzzeitig der Mut. Sie überlegte, ob sie einfach in ihr Büro gehen und bis zum Frühstück dort warten sollte. Aber als sie dennoch die Klinke nach unten drückte und die Tür sich problemlos öffnen ließ, trat sie einfach ein. Die Blondine ging direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Sie sah sich nicht um. Sie war nicht zum schnüffeln gekommen und wollte auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken. Aber sie konnte nicht umhin, die karge Einrichtung zu bemerken, die überhaupt nicht ihrem Geschmack entsprach.

Nachdem Fleur ihren Umhang über einen Stuhl gelegt und die Schuhe abgestreift hatte, ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder und atmete den Geruch der letzten Nacht ein. Lächelnd sah sie aus dem Fenster und wartete, dass sich die Nacht dem Ende entgegen neigte und Remus von der Krankenstation wieder kehrte. Der Mond war kaum verschwunden und der rote Streif der Morgensonne zeichnete ich am Horizont, da öffnete sich die Tür und ein paar Sätze wurden gemurmelt.

Fleur erhob sich und ging zu ihrer Tasche um die Salbe heraus zu nehmen. Als sie wieder auf sah, erschrak sie und hatte Mühe, sich den Schock nicht ansehen zu lassen. Remus stand mitten im Raum, nur in seinem Umhang und in ein paar Fetzen gehüllt. Er sah erbärmlich aus, gezeichnet von der Nacht, kein Vergleich mit dem stolzen Mann, den sie am Vormittag geohrfeigt hatte. Er schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, während er sich ermattet auf das Bett fallen ließ und die Augen schloss.

Schweigend ließ sich die Veela an seiner Seite nieder und entkleidete ihn. Er wehrte sich nicht. Es hatte immer noch nicht den Anschein, dass er sie bemerkte. Stumm verteilte Fleur die Creme auf seinem Körper und massierte die ein beginnend bei seinen Füßen und mit dem Nacken endend. Als sie die Prozedur einmal beendet hatte, begann sie ein weiteres Mal von Neuem, ohne das von Remus das geringste Zeichen des Missfallens oder Wohlwollens kam.

Nachdem sie den Nacken ein weiteres Mal erreicht hatte, zog sie die Decke über seinen nackten Körper und verdunkelte den Raum, in den die kräftige Morgensonne mittlerweile ein schien. Sie stellte den Tiegel auf den Nachttisch und stand auf, um in ihr Büro zu gehen und die Arbeiten vom Vortag zu Ende zu korrigieren.

Gerade als sie sich umdrehte, um zu ihrem Umhang zu gehen, spürte sie eine Berührung. Fast zaghaft umfasste er ihr Handgelenk. Fleur drehte sich um und konnte trotz der Dunkelheit in seine müden Augen sehen. Es war das erste Mal, das er sie öffnete, seit er sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte.

„Schlaf", forderte sie zärtlich, griff nach seiner Hand und platzierte sie bestimmt wieder auf dem Bett. Sie zog die Decke noch einmal zu Recht und drehte sich wieder um.

Kaum hatte sie das getan, schnellte seine Hand mit einer ungeahnten Geschwindigkeit wieder nach oben und griff nach ihrer. Er wollte ihr so vieles sagen, ihr danken. Aber alles, was sich in seiner Kehle bildete, was aus seinen Lippen kam, war ein leises, tiefes, geknurrtes „Bleib."

Fleur sah ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig und sanft lächelnd an. Dann ließ sie sich wortlos auf seinem Bett nieder, zog die Beine nach und platzierte den Kopf auf seiner Brust, während sein Arm sich um ihre Taille legte.

- Ende -

ooOOoo

Ps.: Mir ist bewusst, dass es noch einige auszubauende Momente gibt... Und die werde ich demnächst auch ausbauen. Das erste Kapitel zu „Winterwunderland" ist bereits Beta-gelesen. Nun muss ich nur warten, bis meine liebe Nagini aus dem Urlaub zurück ist, damit ich sie wöchentlich mit Nachschub beliefern kann – und Euch entsprechend auch. Und dann geht's los :D

Ich freue mich wie immer über Eure Reviews und möchte mich im Voraus schon einmal bedanken, natürlich auch bei allen denjenigen, die mir bereits eines da gelassen haben.


End file.
